Garo: Blood of the Chiropteran
by EvanHunterGale
Summary: this is a story about A makai knight looking for someone that he must stop before it's too late,little does the Knight know that he is going to encounter creatures that he has never seen before and will receive help from a Woman and from some unlikely Allies known as Red shield.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Garo :Blood of the chiropteran

EvanHunterGale this chapter is kinda short and the name of the main hero will not be revealed until the end of this series but will receive a nick name in the next chapter

Disclaimer I do not own garo or Blood+ they Belong to their respective owners

Demonic Horrors that lurk in the darkness, Demon that hate, that feed upon mankind, there was a time that humans lived in fear of these fiends from the shadows but received a ray of hope, the light of hope that was the makai knights. The demon hunters, the protectors of mankind, Thus they were Exalted by humanity

Chapter 1: Meeting

It all began one night with a golden wolf and a blood thirsty monster

A stormy night in an alleyway a Man with Dark Hair Short wild but tamed hair, Hazel eyes, in his early 20's wearing a white coat wielding a red sword and wearing some sort of ring on his left hand was fighting a monster of some sort,

"Why do you interfere Makai Knight, it's just one Lousy human, besides it's not like anyone is going to miss him" the monster said in a pleading tone.

"He maybe a scumbag, but he's still a human and it's my job to protect humans and cut you Horrors down, For I AM A Makai knight!" the man said as he draws his sword and prepares to strike the Horror down but then the Man behind began to change into somekind of Bat-like monster after the man fully transformed into a monster it sets its eyes on the horror but only for it to attack the Knight instead but the Knight dodged and went after the horror slashing at it only for it dodge his attack.

"This looks like trouble,Zaruba That Thing behind me, is it a Horror?" the knight asked his ring,

"No, but it looks like you have to kill it after you've sealed the horror" said the ring

"Then I have no other choice" said the Knight as he raised his sword and cut a circle of light in the air, as Light Blinds the Horror and the monster only for a golden suit of armor stands in place of the knight as a wolf howls and snarls in the distance.

"I-impossible, G-Garo? I thought he was a legend!? A MYTH!" as the horror was scared and started to back away.

"The golden Knight is No Myth, Garo is Here!" As Garo stood before the Horror with the garoken drawn as A makai Symbol appeared behind him, Ignoring the monster and just focusing on the Horror instead,

As the Golden Knight Starts attacking the horror, as The Horror tries to escape but only to cut in half and sealed inside the Garoken and with the Horror sealed, he turns to the monster, only to find it gone.

"Damn" said Garo as he disengaged his armor leaving only the Knight unarmored as he look towards his ring.

"Zaruba what was that thing?" as the knight asked Zaruba only to hear a scream nearby.

"HELP, HELP, Anyone please!" As A girl's Voice is heard, That's when the Knight decided to run to the voice without any hesitation until he ran into A Man with a Cello case that almost looked like a coffin

"Who are you?" the Knight asked but gained no answer from The Man

"I have no time for this" The knight ran past the man with the cello case

"What can he do against a Chiropteran?" the man asked himself and began finding his own way to the girl

(scene change)

The Chiropteran began attacking the girl only for her to narrowly escape its attacks then Suddenly.

"Hey Ugly." a familiar voice got the attention of the chiropteran as it turns around only to see the Knight, as it began to set its sights on him.

" I was Wondering where you went, You may not be a Horror, but you're still a monster and you get that girl to safety, I'll handle this" The knight said to the man with the cello case while he was still focused on the chiropteran and draws his sword.

"GO!" said the Knight Summons his Armor and attacks the Chiropteran, The Man grabs the girl by the arm and starts getting her out of there as Garo Fights the chiropteran.

Garo ran towards the Chiropteran only for it to strike Garo, Knocking him back a little as The chiropteran screams in pain as its hand burns because it touched soul metal as Garo's armor is made of soul metal, but unfortunately the time limit is almost up for Garo as the armor only has 25 seconds left but enough time for him to cut the blood thirsty beast.

"Zaruba I need an opening" Garo said to Zaruba as Zaruba was looking for an opening for him but the Chiropteran began to move close to garo.

"Now!" Said Zaruba as Garo got cut the Chiropteran's arm off before Garo's armor disengaged leaving only the knight in a bad shape as he lays on the ground looking at the chiropteran only to be slain by somebody else as it's body fell to the ground.

"You did it" Zaruba cheered but only to be interrupted by the Knight.

"I didn't kill it, I've only cut its arm off, someone else killed it as my armor disengaged" said the Knight as he saw someone with glowing red eyes standing over the corpse and started walking towards the Knight revealing to be the Girl as she points her sword against his neck..

"Well shit" As the Knight cursed as he knows he's in trouble as the scene fades to black.

To be Continued.

(this is my first time that I've written a fanfic on a Chromebook and I only did this to cope because I lost two People in my life, My grandmother back in february of this year and my father figure who I looked up to when I was in High school and only to found out last month that he died back in may and I meant to write a fanfic sooner but writer's block and I'm going to be needing some time to think about the chapter so if you liked it great if you didn't like it, I'll try to improve then ALso Thanks to EvaShinobiKaiserKnight for inspiring me to write stories after reading his fanfics and also thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day and night)


	2. Chapter 2 Chiropteran vs Kiba

Garo: Blood of the chiropteran

Demonic Horrors that lurk in the darkness, Demon that hate, that feed upon mankind, there was a time that humans lived in fear of these fiends from the shadows but received a ray of hope, the light of hope that was the makai knights. The demon hunters, the protectors of mankind, Thus they were Exalted by humanity

(Insert Blood+ opening 1 here)

Chapter 2: Chiropteran vs Kiba

AS the Knight staring at the Girl with her sword near his neck, He began to ask her

"Who are you and why are you pointing that sword against me? I got that thing off your back so you can get to safety." as The Knight knocks the blade of her sword away from his neck and rolls away from her and stands up.

"I don't know who you are but-" as the knight was about to finish his sentence only to be interrupted by another man in a black robe and holding a sword like the knight's only more corrupted and dark looking.

"So that's the girl I have to seek, hahahaha she doesn't look like much but the power she has can kill these creatures, Interesting, But you Golden Knight I would kill you here and Now But It wouldn't be "Honorable" as it would leave a bad taste in my mouth," the man said before laughing

"What would you know about Honor, you've betrayed the Makai Order and if you're targeting the girl, then I will put my life on the line to protect her from You, I don't even know what she is but I will still protect her, because it is my duty as a Makai Knight" said The knight as he steps in front of her as he stands ready to fight the man in the robe.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, so I'll let you live, for now Golden knight Garo" said the man in the robe as he disappears as Dawn breaks.

"Zaruba was it HIM? Was it really HIM?" The Knight asked Zaruba

"It was him, it was Koran" Zaruba Said as he sadly confirms to the knight. As he begins to walk off before the Girl stops and asks him.

"Who was that, what is going on?" the girl asked

"That was Koran, a Knight like me until he betrayed us his title Dark knight Kiba, my suggestion to you is to get away from this place as soon as possible." said the knight as he continues to walk off,

(scene change)

4 days later as the sun was shining and people were walking on the streets, as the scene then shows a book store where the Knight was looking at some books and started to pick out some books.

"Are you sure it was Wise to let her and that man go?" Zaruba asked as The Knight was going through some books, Looking to find info on chiropterans as he heard that were incidents of Monsters attacking.

"Zaruba, That girl or woman? Whatever, Her eyes, they were red and they were glowing and there was a cut on her hand while there was blood on her sword, I think it was her blood that killed that chiropteran thing after I cut its arm off, I'm going to find her again but I need to confirm if she's not Madou Horror either." The Knight said as he closed the book and buys 3 of them, then he bumps into a kid, and looks down at him.

"You okay?" the knight asked offering his hand to help him up as the kid grabs his hand and Nods and then a familiar voice is heard.

"Riku!, Riku you okay? You shouldn't have run off…Like...that?" the girl said As she Recognizes The Knight. And suddenly she gets an angry look in her eye and walks towards him.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here after that little stunt 4 days ago. And not telling me who you are, do you have any Idea how hard it was to try and find you and Hagi was looking for you too and here you are.. With.. My.. Little Brother Helping him up." said the girl as she realized that She lost her temper for no reason.

"Saya it's okay he just helped me up from the ground after I've bumped into him is all and tore the bags opened" Riku said as he realizes that the bag carrying some groceries torn open as The Knight goes back into asking for some bags to replace the bag RIku tore open, as he walks out and puts some of the groceries into the new bag, double bagging it and hand it to him.

"Thanks Mister" RIku said thanking the Knight for helping him out.

"So Saya do you know this, is he your Boyfriend or Something like Hagi?" Riku asked Only for Saya to Blush

"HOW CAN HE BE MY BOYFRIEND IF I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME?" Saya said while she was blushing really red as to The Knight he was wide eyed to hearing Riku's question, As Zaruba starts to Laugh only for Saya and RIku to hear as they stopped and looked at his ring.

"I guess we got some explaining to do" Zaruba said as the scene changes to Riku and Saya's Home. as Their Father George looks at the knight and asks for his name, but still no response from him. And Saya's Older brother Kai is also Glaring at the Knight but Saya and Riku are staring at Zaruba on his Perch and wondering what he is exactly and Hagi is playing his everyone wasn't saying until The Knight spoke at George's request as he told them not to speak until he get an answer 7 minutes ago. But The Knight finally spoke.

"I have abandoned my name a long time ago, people call me Garo The Golden Knight, But I prefer to be called Knight, However if you want to just this Once, I'll go by whatever Name you like to call me by is your choice, as I said I've abandoned My name." Said The Knight as Soon as Saya Started to give him a new name.

"Okay then if that's the way you want it" Saya Said as the Knight turns his head to her seeing her walking towards He sighs as Saya leans in and gives him a name.

"Well Since you look american, I guess I will call you, "Jack" since it's the only thing that comes to my mind" As Saya begins to giggle.

"Jack it is then" As Jack said Only hear a scoff from Hagi as if he sounded a little jealous.

"Well I guess I should get Dinner started then, You know what Jack since you did help my daughter twice and my son today, Why don't you stay for dinner? It's the least we can do for you." George said as he walks to the kitchen while Riku Pokes Zaruba with a pen.

(scene change)

As an hour went by after they all ate dinner Jack was sitting outside looking at the sky as the moon was rising, And Then Hagi steps outside to talk with Jack and ask him about the other night.

"About that Man in the Robe, Who is he really?" Hagi Asked

"He's my brother in arms or was my brother in arms Since he betrayed the makai order." as Jack began to talk, some images of the past started showing Jack fighting alongside with other knights against horrors, including Koran who was slaying horrors left and right.

"We were looking for a powerful Horror" Jack said as the images show two knights opening a tomb, only to find it empty "but when we found its tomb it was empty and that's when Koran lost it" then the Images Show Koran killing two knights and running off to find it as he has gone mad with a lust for power as he was planning to absorb the horror. "and it became my duty as a knight to cut him down" as images fade away showing Jack back in the present sitting next to Hagi.

"And here he is, somewhere in Japan, and something tells me he's been devouring horrors. And -"As Jack was about to finish a sound is heard as Jack and Hagi got up to see, only for a Chiropteran to show up down the street but it seems to be fighting someone else as it turns out to be Koran fighting the bloodthirsty beast and the chiropteran was losing to him.

"Not bad Beast but I have no time for this" As Koran he Pulls his Madou necklace from his neck and blows into it as it glows, he then swings it in the air as 3 halos appear making a portal and Donning him in Black armor that is similar to Garo's only more Dark and evil looking, this was the Knight Jack was talking about, This is The Dark Knight Kiba.

"How interesting." Hagi said as he stood and watched with Jack from afar, as Kiba attacks the Chiropteran with his sword the kokuenken and stabs the Bloodthirsty beast against the wall of a building.

"Well Beast, it seems that my sword isn't enough to kill perhaps maybe this will" said Kiba as he pulls his weapon out of the chiropteran and lights his kokuenken by sparking it against his arm as red flame lights up and Kiba stabs the beast killing it by stabbing it as the red flame burns it and slices the chiropteran in half and as it's body Crystalizes and falls to the ground. As Koran disengages his armor and walks away leaving the body behind as he laughs.

"I have to stop him before he hurts anyone else" Said an Angry but also Scared Jack as he must find a way to beat him. As Saya Saw this from the Window in her room she began to shake with fear knowing that the same thing could happen to her

To be Continued

(this was a long one and also I plan on rewatching The Blood+ anime for research so I can get some things right and try to stick to the source material as best as I can for this fanfic, If you like these first two chapters leave a comment, if Not, Like I said I'm going to try and improve on it because I'm not going to quit on this until I finish writing this fanfic's finale because I'm not going to leave it on a cliffhanger like they did to tv shows back in the 90's and 2000's and I also plan on making the chapters longer so I can get the hang of it but the next chapters may take days or even Months due to me rewatching Blood+, Like I said I want to get the plot right and the storyline right, Again Thanks for taking the time to read this, and have a wonderful day and Night)


	3. Chapter 3 Truth and when it all began

Garo: Blood of the chiropteran

(Disclaimer: I do not Own Garo or Blood+ they belong to their respective owners, And I Also forgot to put this in the first chapter the Protagonist (Jack/Garo) along with the antagonist (Koran/kiba) are OCs, as more OCs may come later but for right Now on with the chapter.)

Demonic Horrors that lurk in the darkness, Demon that hate, that feed upon mankind, there was a time that humans lived in fear of these fiends from the shadows but received a ray of hope, the light of hope that was the makai knights. The demon hunters, the protectors of mankind, Thus they were Exalted by humanity

(Insert Blood+ opening 1 here)

Chapter 3: truth and when it all began

As Jack was sitting outside trying to think of a way to stop Koran as Kai and Riku were hiding behind the corner spying on him, trying to see what he'll do next. "Kai, Riku you know you don't have to hide from us, you have nothing to fear if there's anything you want to know, you can ask us." Said Zaruba as the Mado ring knew they were Spying on them,

"How did it Know?" Riku Asked as he was terrified of the Mado Ring when he was aware of Kai and Riku's presence.

"Okay then, What was that last night?" Kai asked As Jack remembers what happened last night with Koran and the Chiropteran, "Well Answer me, I'm waiting." Kai demanded as Jack got up and Walked inside ignoring him.

"Jack." As Saya called for him as Jack stopped for her, "yes?" Jack Replied As Saya puts a bucket and a Mop in his hands.

"If you're going to stay here, you gotta help out around here and Also you gotta dress appropriately too since you're going to be staying" Saya said as she Puts some normal high school clothes on Jack, taking his Madou coat away along with his attire and Zaruba as Jack had a confused look on his Face, being Surprised to what just happened. As Saya went to wash his clothes, as George Appears behind Jack, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder and whispers to his ear

"You, Saya and I need to talk but not here." George said while Walking off so he can prepare for the day. As Jack walks off with the mop and Bucket to start cleaning.

(Scene change, outside)

Hagi is seen Playing his cello and begins to think about last night after seeing Koran kill a chiropteran without the use of Saya's Blood. Then Kai appears in front of him, "you and I gotta talk about this Jack guy" Said Kai as Hagi looked at him.

(later)

Jack was Cleaning the place, Mopping,Sweeping,Vacuuming, you name it. Until he notices Riku Staring at Zaruba. As Jack Approaches Riku and began to Ask him "You know When I Became a Makai Knight I was fascinated by Zaruba too when I first started training" Jack Said as Riku Turned his Head and looked at Jack.

"When I received the Title of Garo from my teacher since he didn't have any children of his own or any other family Member left, he trained me and treated me like his son, when he Passed away years ago, At 16 years old I took up the title and slain as many horrors as I can, And That's when I formed a contract with Zaruba" as Jack was Speaking, Riku began to wonder if he too could be a makai knight but then Kai Storms in and Looks At Jack straight in the eye,

"You're going to tell me who The hell you are and what the Hell are you doing here," Kai said as he Grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt demanding what is going on.

"I've already told you, I'm a makai Knight" Jack said keeping calm as Kai was about to punch him only George to walk in to stop him "Kai That's enough, He is our Guest and Also This Came for you Jack." George said as he was holding a red letter, Jack Grabbed Zaruba and Pulls out a lighter as he was about to light the letter, he stops and looks at everyone.

"A little privacy please" Jack asked as everyone left the room as Jack lit the red letter on fire as a green flame burns the letter as Letters floated in the air written in an unknown Language as Zaruba reads to HIm

"Golden knight Garo a Horror has appeared and it seems to be targeting a Woman at A gravesite, you must move quickly" As Jack Grabbed his Original clothes and his sword and Moves to out. "Gravesite?" George asked himself as Jack was running to find the woman before the horror could eat her, George gets into his vehicle and stops besides Jack and Opens the passenger door. "GET IN!" George yelled as Jack got in the vehicle as George drove off with him to get his daughter.

(Scene change, gravesite)

Saya was standing at the Family gravesite thinking about happened to her one year ago after what George told her As An Image of her shows her infront of george as he points a gun at her as Saya tilted her head while looking at george but then a man appeared and began to speak an unknown language

"such beauty I must have you for my meal," said the man as he transforms into a Horror Snapping Saya out of her daze and Began to step away from the horror only for Hagi to appear and attack the Monster but little did he know that only a makai knight or Priest can defeat a Horror, As Saya About Yell for her Sword, Only For Jack to Show up and Stop her.

"You can't fight a horror because if you get stained by a horror's blood, you'll only have 100 days to live, It's best that I fight This Battle." Said Jack as he drew the Garoken and charged at the horror but suddenly the Horror threw Hagi towards the Makai knight but Jack Catches him so he doesn't crash into anyone especially Saya and George.

As Jack set Hagi Down on the ground. "Let me handle this Alone, Only A makai Knight can defeat a Horror" Said Jack Getting up and raises his Sword to cut open a portal above his body summoning his Armor becoming Garo as Jack's hazel eyes were now white when the helmet of Garo was donned as Jack was now ready to fight As Garo.

"Incredible" George said as he was Amazed at the sight.

"Just Like the Night we met" Said Saya As he remember only seeing him briefly as Garo when he fought the chiropteran as he only cut its arm off.

"Just like that other man's armor" said Hagi Watching on and Thinking back to Koran, As Garo was fighting the Horror only for the fight to be interrupted by a Man walking towards Saya and George, as George recognizes the man as Forest but sees Forest had fear in his eyes for some reason and Began to transform into a chiropteran as he was somehow infected with something that forced him to be like this.

"Shit!" Garo cursed as he Saw this and needed to finish the horror and Save Saya and George.

As Garo was about to stab the horror but the horror Dodged and countered Garo with a kick, Knocking him back against a tree, Then The chiropteran was about to attack Saya and George But is Tackled by Hagi as he turns to George, "Take Saya and Run!" Said Hagi Telling George to take Saya and go while he takes care of Forest the chiropteran as George grabs Saya taking her back to his vehicle, While nearby Koran was watching from a distance,

(scene change, back at the gravesite)

Garo was having a tough time against the Horror as The Horror Was about ram Garo but Garo pulls out his mado lighter and lights The garoken on fire as a green Flame engulfs the sword as The Horror was flying towards him only for the horror to be sliced in half by a green blazing slash flying towards it and towards the Chiropteran, Slicing its Head off as it's body burns away. As Hagi watches the body of the now slain chiropteran burn into nothing but a crystalized corpse. As Garo was heavily breathing and disengages his armor leaving Jack in its place as Jack got up and went after Saya and George without saying a word to Hagi knowing something isn't right As Hagi had a mutual feeling about the situation as well.

(Scene change, back at the Vehicle)

Jack and Hagi arrived only to see Koran Holding George up the collar of his shirt as Saya was Glaring at Koran as she couldn't do thing as he had George as a hostage, "So Golden Knight what Shall I do with him? Torture him until he tells what the Girl really is or Should I Stab my sword into him and twist the blade until he bleeds out?, your choice Garo" Koran said with a sinister smile on his face as Jack began to get angry.

"Let him go, what happened at the tomb was not their fault, Because they weren't apart of it, and it wasn't our brothers' fault either but they didn't deserved to die by your hand and your lust for power. Now let him go and leave them out of this Koran." Jack said as he tries to reason with him.

"Sorry Golden knight but I've Already made up my mind, Say goodbye and Goodnight to Daddy!" Said Koran pulling out his Sword as Jack tries to run fast enough to stop him but it was all in vain, as Koran's blade pierced George in the abdomen causing him intense pain and severely wounding him As George began to spit blood from his mouth and is thrown towards Jack as Saya rushes To Her Father's side and before Hagi could give chase, Koran was gone.

Seeing George in His Arms Dying Soon an ambulance arrives Putting a George on a stretcher and taking him to the nearest hospital.

A half Hour later Jack is seen standing and looking at the blood on the ground where george was wounded, Jack knew that this was too far and Koran must be stopped before he gets the rest of Saya's family as he looks to Zaruba and tells him what he needs.

"Zaruba, Send a message to Flame sword knight Zen and the best makai priest that's available, Koran has Gone too far" said Jack as he is furious but kept his calm Composer.

"The Message has been sent, But a special Knight has decided to come and help you find Koran but it take him at least a month to arrive" Said Zaruba, "Whom?" Jack replied

As a Makai Knight with a cape showing that he is a Master of the armor and it's fighting style began doing some swordplay as he was training to stay sharp. "Emperor Knight Ogha" Said Zaruba as the Knight appears from the shadows showing his Violet eyes as the scene fades to black.

To be continued

(This...This Chapter took a while to think about, anyway I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Because right now I need sleep, if you liked this Chapter leave a review and now if you'll excuse me I'm going to watch some Blood+ and maybe take a nap, Later)


	4. Sins of the brother and Dangerous boy

Garo: Blood of the chiropteran

(Time for another Chapter and this Time Try something different with the story and I'm going to go for a long one because I've got a feeling that the last 3 chapters were short, anyway onto the chapter)

Demonic Horrors that lurk in the darkness, Demon that hate, that feed upon mankind, there was a time that humans lived in fear of these fiends from the shadows but received a ray of hope, the light of hope that was the makai knights. The demon hunters, the protectors of mankind, Thus they were Exalted by humanity

(insert Blood+ opening 1 here)

Chapter 4: Sins of the brother and Dangerous boy

As George was being rushed to the E.R. by Ambulance as Saya headed inside the hospital with her Father then 2 men named David and Lewis showed up as they walked up to Saya.

"Saya." as the blonde man known as David approached Saya as Saya looked at the man wondering who he is.

"Who are you and How do you know my name?" Saya Asked as the man looked at Saya

"My name is David and That gentleman over there is Lewis" as the Gentleman with David smiles and waves As Jack walks into The room and starts Questioning About what is going on.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he went to sit down as he is still angry For what Koran did to George, As a half Hour went by Lewis went to look after Riku while David Explained Everything to Saya.

"So You want me to stop the Chiropteran?" Saya asked as David Nods,Then Jack gets up and walks out of the room Thinking about his next move but then he Sees Kai in the hallway with his fist against the wall as he punched it with a frustrated look on his face then Sets his eyes on Jack And grabs Jack by the collar of his duster.

"Who did this to my Father?" Kai asked Jack but he didn't answer Him as he was getting more angry but then Jack sighed and grabbed Kai's hand and rolled it into a fist as Kai looks at him. "If Punching me in the face will make you feel better, go ahead but it's not going to make up for what I failed to do, If I've only been faster, I would have stopped him,and your Father would have been unharmed, NOW Hit me as hard as you can Kai." Said Jack as he stood ready to be hit by Kai.

As two Shadows watch in the distance as Kai readied himself as he stand 20 feet away from Jack and starts running towards him as his fist reaches Jack's face and makes contact but Jack was still standing as the punch connected turning his head a little and making his lip bled a little. "You're strong but you still lack Focus and strength Kai" Said Jack as he Walks past him and towards the end of the Hall. "What took you two so long?, I was beginning to think Koran got to you Also before you two arrived." Jack Said as he continued walking and Stood looking at the two people as they Walked out of the Shadows.

"Well We would've Arrived on time if Lazy butt other there Wasn't Editing a reaction Video when he Should've been attending his duties as A makai knight" Said the Young Woman with black hair wearing a hat that says "Rwby" on it who appeared to be about 19 years old, 5"5',Loud and Holding a Handheld game console in her Hands and had Madou guns on her belt and A case full of Madou tools, As the other person took his hood down as he looked the same Age as Jack, 5"9', Has a nearly shaven head, African american and Holding a makai blade shaped like a chinese war sword and wearing a duster that appeared a very dark red and Held the Title of Flame sword knight Zen

"Hey I gotta have a little side hobby every once in a while." Said the Makai Knight as The Makai Priestess huffed and continued looking at her handheld game console and kept playing."Amber, Memori, that's enough, You two Can Argue like a couple some other time but Right now We have to Find Koran an-" As Jack Was about to finish his sentence Riku's Voice was heard yelling for Saya and telling her That Kai went home,Grabbed George's gun and ran off to find Koran, "Shit!" Jack Cursed to himself and Then Looked to Memori and Amber

"You two watch over things here, I gotta go get Kai before he gets himself killed" Jack Said As the two nod and Ran to guard the E.R. as Jack Reached Saya And RIku. "I'm coming with you, Because there may be a Horror involved in this"Said Jack As Saya Nodded As All three got into the taxi Cab and Drove off to get Kai as David watches them go as he gets a call From Lewis Telling him That Kai Ran off with a gun to get revenge for George and Riku ran off to get Saya as the Three of had already left. "Lewis do you have any info this Jack?" David Asked as Lewis Answered "No, but he does Seem shady" Lewis said As David walks outside

"When they Return we'll ask him and see what's really going on because he's hiding something." Said David As Amber was Listening while playing her game after she had set up a protective barrier around The ER Door so the doctors can perform surgery on George without being attacked by horrors but little did they that it's not just Horrors but also Chiropterans.

(scene change)

Somewhere in a van of some sort,a Man looking at a screen and he was reading some data but then the data reading went blank as the man Said "Target lost...Again" as another Man Holding a piece of Candy as he began to speak. "Changing between being a monster and being a Human, Jeez he needs to calm down Like one of this Country's Businessmen,don't you think?" as he opens the piece of Candy "this doesn't make for a very fun game of Tag" He said he Eats the Candy "I wonder if there's nothing more That can be done with this Special Radar." he laughs as the other Man Glares at him.

"Glaring at me won't help you find the mouse,I want to meet this Samurai man too" Then The Other man received a message from his commander "Yes?...Yes I'll put him on" as he hand s the headset to the other guy in the suit as he takes it and speaks into it.

"Oh hello Commander…Yes" as he talks to the commander "The guy from Omuro is still alive?...That's wonderful...if you can get ahold of it, Yes of course" as he hands a piece of Candy to the other guy while he speaks.

"Yes, Of course... Like Always" as he gets off the headset with the commander "seems like Somebody besides us is Moving after all"

Then Another Voice began Speaking "Must be my "Little Brother" the Golden Knight, that is on the move, along with That Girl I assume,No matter I'll Kill him before he gets to the Horror."as the Voice revealed to be Koran "So Mr. Argiano These Chiropterans,Will they be a problem for me or do I have to make sure they die if they stand in my way?" Said Koran as Van Argiano while not showing it was Scared of Koran.

"Our military operation is only interested in the Girl and the Chiropteran" Said Van as he just saved his own neck as he saw Koran Smile. "I've been Meaning to ask you, Why is it that You've betrayed your Fellow Brothers?" Van Asked but then Koran reached for his Sword Drawing the blade from his Sheath and Pointing it at Van's Neck as the blade Barely touches his neck.

"Let's Say I've committed a sin, A sin so Vile ,So disgusting and SO Unforgivable that the Watch dogs have marked me a Traitor after I've Killed my fellow knights but the worst Sin of All is when I killed our Mentor Who was Like a father to him as he taught him how to Use a sword, How to write a story, How to Help others in need and of course his teachings and the fact that he wasn't a knight anymore and wanted to live a normal life but I ended that Happiness For the Golden Knight as the Old man Decided to fight me when I went to visit him but he failed to stop me" Said Koran as he withdrew his Sword from Van's Neck "Now Then let's get Going" Koran said Van went to the front of the van along with the Other man and started the van and drove off.

(Scene Change)

As they were riding in the cab, Saya and Riku looked at Jack as if Something was really troubling him. And Riku Began to ask "Jack are you alright?, you seemed Troubled." Riku spoke as Saya began to feel concern for him and was about to ask but realizes finding Kai first is more important right now as she looked out the window and sees Kai's friend and signals the driver to stop and park near the back alley way as All three of them got out as Jack paid the driver in cash and drives off. Then Jack turns his attention to Saya talking to Kai's friends asking them where to find Kai.

"I don't Know, All he said he was looking for a guy named Koran or something but I ask Mao maybe she knows where he is" Said the guy in the red shirt as Jack heard Koran's name as he calmly walks towards the red shirted guy. "Do you know which direction he went?" Jack Asked as the guy in the red shirt looked at him.

(Scene Change)

Back at the hospital Memori was working out while guarding the E.R. and began thinking to himself.

"Why couldn't he get Gai The Sky bow knight to help him out, I mean he's great at long range attacks with his arrows or better yet why not get Flash knight Lord since he's a Strategist? But I guess he has his reasons because that message sounded Pretty urgent he requested me and Amber, Oh well I wonder how Amber is holding up." as Memori thought to himself as he stops his workout and goes to check on Amber as She is Seen still playing her Game. "You're still playing That Game, what about the Barrier?" Memori asked.

"Oh don't go bellyaching, it's already set up, Besides the no one can get in and no one can get out unless I deactivate the barrier. Memori, Now be a good knight and go buy yourself something to eat from the cafeteria." As Amber threw a small bag of Money to Memori as he catches it and walks off to the daferia. "You dense knight" said Amber under her breath.

But Then Julia And David appear and walk towards Amber "yes?" Amber Asked As Julia sat next to Amber "Who are you people exactly?" Julia asked but Amber Ignored her as she was playing her game then David decided to step in "She asked you a question I'd suggest answering her." David Demanded as Amber sighed and paused her game and looked at them.

"We Hunt things and There are some things that you Can't understand even if we told you, Let's just Say we're from an Order" Said Amber as she Went to her Game then Memori Showed up with a couple bags of chips and sandwiches "Are They bothering you Amber?" Memori Asked as David got up and walked to him and Began to introduce himself to the makai Knight.

"We're from Red Shield, My Name is David and that Woman over there is Julia and we want to know who Exactly are you people? Because your friend didn't give us an answer" Said David as Memori walked past him to Give Amber some food, But Then Julia noticed something outside as An Ambulance with Men in yellow hazard suits and gas masks start appearing.

"That's- Oh no, David!" Julia Called for David as he pulls a gun from his jacket until Amber pulled out a madou brush and starts a chant as the barrier activates keeping any unwanted visitors out.

"There you go, That should keep them out" Said Amber as she returns to playing her game

But Then One Of the men got inside and Started attacking David but he dodges the attack and the man Began speaking in another language as David pointed his gun at him. As the man transforms into a horror and Says "All of You Look Tasty" but then a Bag of Chips hits the Horror on the back of its head and turns to see who threw it and saw Memori with his Sword drawn

"I was Hoping I get to see some action,Time to Make this Rock" Said Memori as he puts the blade of his makai blade on the ground and spins a full 360 cutting an energy circle as it opens up, Shining a light and pieces of red armor disperse onto his body donning him in a full suit of Armor as His Sword changes into a different form as well, This Makai knight is Known as Flaming Sword Knight Zen.

"Makai Knight" The horror said in the old makai tongue as Zen Stands up and Walks Toward the horror as it began to charge at Zen only for the horror to get its Arm cut off by Him as it screams in pain then Zen turns around and slides his palm against his sword causing a red flame to light up on his body as Zen's Blazing armament was active now.

"Time to finish this" Said Zen as he Charged at the horror as the horror did the same and Then, a red light flashed as the horror was cut in half as it disintegrates for it has been sealed into Zen's sword. "It's done, Now What do you want to know we will tell you about it but Only if "Jack" is here" As Memori disengages his Zen armor while he talks to David and opens a can of Soda.

"I'm Sure Jack Will be back soon but for now, Who the hell are those guys outside and what do they want?" Amber Asked as one of the men outside tries to ram the barrier but ends up breaking his shoulder as Amber Laughs at the man's pain for trying to get through the barrier. Then David spoke "We believe They're Called Delta 67 and We hear that they're turning People into Chiropterans, Bloody thirsty monsters." Said David,

"Like Vampires?" Amber Replied.

"I Guess you could say that" Said David as he sat down The Same as Julia "So what was that thing? It was different from a chiropteran. And it spoke in another tongue that we never heard before." As Julia spoke as she was scared.

"You've gotten a drop of Horror blood on either of you, You would only have 100 days to live. But you're lucky you didn't get any on you" Said Memori as he took a sip from his soda "and if we did?" David Asked. "We'd put you down if you were stained by Horror Blood" Replied Amber as David went wide-eyed.

(scene change)

Kai is Walking around a warehouse Looking for Koran while thinking about what Jack said to him as he can feel him, hearing him repeating those words to him while looking at his fist and walking into the warehouse

"You're strong but you still lack Focus and strength Kai" as the words repeat inside his head As Kai closes his eyes thinking that Maybe Jack was Right but Then A voice is heard "Jack he's here" As Zaruba's voice was heard as Jack showed up around as he sighs in relief glad that Kai was okay while he runs to Kai "Saya, Mao, Riku! He's over here" Jack called for the others while Running towards him As the others show up.

"Saya, Mao, Riku? What are you doing here?" Kai asked as Jack Smacks him in the back of the head "Looking for you Mr Tough guy." Said Jack As Saya and RIku Hug Kai but Then Jack Put his madou lighter to Kai's Face and lights it as Kai eyes gaze into the green flame as no markings in his eyes show but also pulls the madou horror tracking tool and spins it also showing no Signs of being a madou horror either, confirming that he is human.

"I had to make sure Kai, Sorry." Said Jack As he puts the tool away along with his lighter and steps back to make room for Saya and Riku.

"Kai Why did you run off like that, we've been worried about you and thought Something bad happened to you." Said Saya as she hugs her brother but then A roar is heard as a Chiropteran shows up out of the darkness and starts moving towards the group but then Hagi Shows up and attacks the bloodthirsty creature as Jack was about Draw the Garoken but Stopped by Saya for she is the one who must stop it as she walks forward to Hagi and to the chiropteran.

"Sword" Saya called for her weapon as Hagi takes it out his cello case and hands it to her as Jack watches to see how Saya's fights and to see how she killed the last one from when they first met.

The chiropteran Roared as Saya drew her sword and pricked her thumb against the blade as Her Eyes glow red and a small amount of blood went into the sword before pulling the sword all the way out of the scabbard and starts charging at the Chiropteran as it jumps and swung it's arm at Saya but Saya Dodges out of the way and jumps off a wall to counter it.

As The Chiropteran Looked Surprised when it saw Saya speeding towards it after she dodged its attack. And Then Saya Horizontally slices the chiropteran in Half and Lands on her feet. As The chiropteran Yelled out a death roar before its body fell to the ground and starts crystallizing from Saya's Blood. As Saya sheathed her sword came a familiar Voice "So that's How your power kills them, Your Blood I must Say "Little Brother", You do have an exquisite Taste in women, Especially Her"

Koran Said as he was pointing to Saya "I don't know why I decided to come along with you to find Kai but that Guy is giving me the creeps" Said Mao as she Starts stands close to Kai so she can feel Safe but Kai begins to get angry as he wants to shoot Koran in the head.

"Are you the Bastard who put my Father in the hospital?" Kai asked Koran But ignores Kai and Walked towards Saya As Hagi Stands up of Front of her and gets ready to attack Koran if needed. "What do you Want with Saya?" Hagi Asked but Koran continued to walk towards them and began to draw his Sword. "Just need her for us to perform a ritual is all." Said Koran as he stops and points his sword at Hagi.

"What Ritual?" Asked Jack as he stands in front Of Hagi and Saya with his sword drawn. "A ritual Just to summon the most powerful Horror that used to be a Makai Knight from another world is all and Bring him here, or Perhaps in this Case, I should say "Them", Hahahaha." Said Koran as he laughed at Jack before leaving a parting gift, A ring that belonged to a makai knight that hasn't been heard of for a long time. Jack kneels down and grabs the madou ring and looks at it and then looks at Koran but he was gone.

"We better get back to the hospital, it's not safe here anymore with him lurking around and I'm pretty sure he had something up his sleeve while we were searching for Kai." Jack said as he walked outside soon the others follow him But Kai looks back still frustrated that he didn't get an answer.

(scene Change)

As Everyone arrived back at the hospital, there was a pile of bodies at the entrance and Memori was just standing there looking at his phone and eating a sandwich. "Took you long enough Goldie boy" Memori said as he took another bite of his sandwich while Jack looked at the pile of bodies. "Memori please tell me you didn't kill them." Jack said with a sigh.

"Relax, They were only Pissing me and Amber off by Banging on the Barrier so much So Amber Used a sleeping spell on them and I just started Piling them up is all." Said Memori while Looking at the Others especially Saya. "So who's the cutie" Memori Asked, "You Better Hope Amber didn't hear that." Jack Replied as he walks into the Hospital with the others not before Mao gives a good look at his outfit.

(scene Change)

While in the Hospital, one of the doctors walked out of The ER and gives them some good news. "We've Stabilized him we were able to fix his His wound Thanks to this strange medicine that Woman gave us," Said the Doctor as he pulls out a bottle that was a time reverter though it didn't completely heal the wound but it did help the doctors "Now all He needs a few days worth of rest I recommend staying the rest of the night here and taking him to a different hospital tomorrow morning." the doctor Said as Jack stood up and walked to the cafeteria to give everyone some room. While in the Cafeteria Jack was sitting down at a table looking at a locket with an old photo of his mentor with him and a Girl as a tear ran down his cheek.

"You were like a Father To me and her and I should've been there to stop him, But I was too Late, If Only I had slain 100 horrors sooner I'd Could've Saved you and Her" Jack said as he tried to hold back his emotions but couldn't and slams his fist against the table then he took a deep breath and exhaled then he heard Hagi Playing his Cello. "How long were you sitting there?" Jack Asked Hagi. But Hagi continued to play the Cello and Jack decided to sit back down to calm himself.

In the Other Room Mao, Riku, Saya and Kai were sitting down. "So how did you three end up finding me?" Kai asked As Saya was about to Answer But Mao beat her to the punch. "I've ran into them outside of the Bar After checking to see if you inside but Then I ran into the Guy with the white Duster coat and I mistook him for you." Said Mao As Kai Looked Dumbfounded.

"Wait Mao, you mistook Jack for Me?" Kai Asked as Mao Nodded then David and Julia walk in.

"Where's Jack? I have a few Questions for him I want to ask him. "As David Requested to see Jack. "The Cafeteria but I think he needs to be alone right now" Said Riku As David walks out of the room to find Jack. But Then Kai notices a Sad Look on Saya's face. "Saya is something bothering you?" Asked Kai. "While we were looking for you, Jack Had a troubled look on his face as if something from his past was bothering him, like sadness and Anger."Saya replied.

"Are you Saying that He might be here just trying to start a new life?" Kai asked as Saya nods.

(scene Change)

In the cafeteria Jack Was Sitting at the table thinking about his Past but Then David showed Pointing his Gun at Jack. "You're going to tell me Everything that you know about these.. Things and I better get some answers" David Demanded.

"Pretty sure My answer is the same answer as my Friends gave you about the Horrors and the Makai order, so you Don't need me to answer the questions that have already been answered, I'm only Here to stop Koran before he kills anyone else, now leave me be." as Jack got up and walked out after Answering David's questions.

"You know that madou ring You've picked up? I think it's Best that you give to Amber so she can try to restore it" Said Zaruba As Jack stops and thinks for a second but went to George's hospital room to check on everyone as he opens the door to find everyone but Saya is asleep as She looks at Jack.

"Couldn't Sleep?" Saya Asked as Jack Sat Down next to Riku and Saya. after he took his Duster off and covered the both of Them with it "The Watchdogs are sending a powerful knight within a month, But I doubt Koran is going to stay in the same spot he may have moved to a different location." Said Jack as he was getting tired.

"You know, I was wondering do you have a Home?" Saya asked. "I've had a home but Koran took All of that away, he took my mentor away and killed my other 2 comrades and that's why I Have to stop at nothing to stop him and take the Kiba armor Back so someone can use its power for good instead of evil." Said Jack as Saya looked at him. "You know You can always live with us, I'm sure Riku and Kai would like that since you and your friends helped out and protected our Dad, That is if you want to" Said Saya as she blushed a little.

"By the way, I like your hair, Short, Black and a little wild but tamed" Said Saya as Jack blushed a little. "Well as a Kid I was told that I got it from my grandmother who was native american." Jack Said.

"Well Jack I'm sure your grandmother would be proud of the man you've become" Said Saya while looking at Kai and Mao who were both still asleep and she looks to Riku. And then decided something "You know I can train your Brothers to become Makai Knights, So they can be prepared for Horror Attacks and they can defend themselves against the horrors." Said Jack as he can barely keep his eyes open but falls asleep before he can get an answer from Saya. "I'll think about it Jack, Goodnight." Said Saya as she too falls asleep. As dawn Breaks, Amber and Memori are seen sleeping in the waiting room as an Order document appears in Memori's Hand

While in George's Room, A voice was calling to Jack "Save…Saya." The voice was saying, waking him up as Jack was looking at Saya, Feeling that He woke up from a nightmare. As he was breathing very heavily. He then gets up but leaves his duster coat with Riku and Saya as he leaves the room for he needed some air.

(scene Change)

As 4 days have passed and George is awake ,Released from the hospital and recovering as he was sitting at the Bar inside the Omoro Restaurant. "Saya, Where's Kai?" George Asked

"He should be with Riku at the grocery store, Why?" Saya Replied. "Because it's been quiet around here and also did you say we've got new tenants that are going to help us out around here?" George asked. As the scene shows Amber on Jack's bed and Memori on the floor sleeping in the same Room that Jack was staying in, Jack's Eyebrow starts twitching while he Looks at the two sleeping as the room was a bit of a mess, Memori's Makai Blade was across the room along with his laptop and Amber's Makai tool cases were on the floor and video games were on Shelves and Jack was getting a little mad at the situation.

"Out of all the Rooms, they had to go with mine, But then they both just moved in, Oh well better start doing chores and just let these two rest and get to work."Jack said to himself as he got up and walked out of the room to go see George and Saya. As Jack got downstairs, David was Waiting for Jack. "You and I need to Talk and You're not backing out this time" Said David as he pointed a gun at Jack. "what do you want from me?" Jack asked as he remained Calm.

"I want you to Join Red Shield and help us stop Cinq Fleches so we can put an end to these Chiropterans" David Replied As Jack Walked Passed David. "If it'll Help me Find Koran. Consider it a deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have chores to do and a couple of guys to train into Knights." Jack Said as he was walking into the kitchen.

(Scene Change)

"Koran, You've failed to get the girl and YET you expect me to give two of Delta 67's soldiers to you?" Van Yelled. As he threw a piece of Candy at Koran. "I need two of them so I can launch an Attack on The Golden knight but to do that I need two men to use These" Koran said as he pulled two sealed horror daggers out. Then Van reluctantly Called Forth two soldiers as They walked forward while Koran Hands them one Dagger each. "Do not use them until I say So, Got it?" Said Koran, "Yes Sir" As the Two Soldiers saluted, While Van Sat Down with a disgruntled look on his face.

(scene change)

Back at Omoro, "WHAT!?" said Amber and Memori as they were Shocked that George had told them that if they're going to live with them, they have to help out around the restaurant just like Jack. "But I got Some editing to do" Said Memori. "You can do that While when you have free time." George replied to Memori, "But the new (insert pokemon parody name here) Game is going to be released in 50 minutes." As Amber Said in a Panic.

"Fine But you have to go with Saya to help pick up a few things since the game store is along the way." replied George as Amber smiled at him as George actually Wanted Saya to spend time with Amber since he feels that she could get along with Saya. "Now Then Memori you will be Helping Jack clean the kitchen and help cook the food while Kai and Riku handle the Register and the customers" Said George as he got up and Hands Saya a list of things to get. "Remember, You Have to take it easy we'll be back, Bye" Saya Said as She And Amber headed out.

"Now Then you can start helping Jack with the kitchen and start cooking in 15 minutes since he's Finishing the Dishes" George Said as Memori Sat down and waits.

"How come she gets to go Shopping with a cute girl and I have to stay here and Help Jack?" Memori Asked himself. Meanwhile in the kitchen Jack was Finishing cleaning the Dishes and was about to put the last plate on the dryer rack Until he saw a woman running towards him until he closed his eyes,shook his head and opened them and the woman was gone as he stared off into the distance wondering what that was until Kai Came into the kitchen as he got back with a few minutes ago, "You look like you've seen a Ghost, Are You Okay?" Kai asked.

"Yes I'm okay" said As he put the last clean Plate on the dryer rack to dry. "Is there anything you want to Talk About?" Kai Asked But Jack didn't say anything as he walked out of the kitchen to grab some supplies from the back.

And then Memori walked in and started The Grill While Kai Looked confused "Since When did we start hiring new recruits for Omoro?" Kai asked himself while he goes to the cash register.

(scene Change)

We see Amber Looking at the Game store to find it completely packed as there were so many customers (you do the math) in line waiting for the new game to be released in 4 minutes but it looked like it would take hours to get to the front while waiting in line even if they get back from getting the supplies George asked for. Then Saya Grabs Amber by the arm and drags hers away "Come on Amber, We gotta get the Supplies Dad asked for" Saya Said as Amber had a sad look on her face while being dragged away by Saya. As A half hour passes by. Amber gets back into line as it was her turn finally but then Sign is hung up on the window displaying the new game saying "sold out" As Amber's Face turned White as a ghost and walks back to Omoro with Saya, Feeling defeated. "Don't Worry Amber, That store usually Restocks within 20 minutes but Sometimes I Wonder how they do it." Saya Said and Before you Know it Amber is back at the Gamestore waiting for the Game to be restocked so she can buy her copy As Saya sighs And Smiles awkwardly.

"Okay then" Said Saya as she laughs a little and Turns her head and sees Hagi Playing his Cello in front of a crowd of people and then Saya's friend Kaori shows up. "Hey Saya, Funny seeing you here." Said Kaori as she Greets Saya. "Hey Kaori" Saya responded to her friend as 20 minutes went by and Amber got her Game "okay Saya I got my copy, Ready to go?" Amber Asked And Saya nodded

"Oh, Kaori this is Amber, She's the new hired Employee for Omoro" As Saya Introduces Amber To Her Friend. "Nice to meet you Amber, I'm Kaori Saya's friend" Kaori Said as she greeted herself to Amber as she Decided to Ask Saya "New Employee? Wait your dad's hiring people now?" Kaori Asked as Saya Nods "Well, Sort of… But you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Said Saya while she awkwardly laughs a little.

(Scene Change)

As Amber Kaori and Saya returned to Omoro and are shocked to see it Filled with Customers as They See Riku working the register and Kai Serving the customers their food and drinks And George is seen Standing inside Seeing how many Customers are there. "How did it Get So Packed?" Saya Asked as she was Surprised at the Fact the restaurant is so full of Customers that she can't find the correct words for the situation.

"I don't Know" Amber responded to Saya. "Is your Dad still hiring?" Kaori Asked as Amber and Saya stared at her because of her question. 3 hours later As George Decided to close Omoro for the night as everyone went home. Jack and Memori made a really good team in the kitchen since the customers actually liked the Food and Drinks.

"That was Amazing.. Now We have enough Money to pay for my hospital bills and to keep Omoro going" George said with a smile until A child with a red envelope Showed up out of Nowhere Startling Kai, Riku and Saya because of the child's sudden appearance out of nowhere as Jack walked towards the Child while the Kid hands him the letter and as soon as the child appeared, it Vanished Scaring Riku a little.

"You'll get used to it" Said Jack as the three of them were surprised by what just happened As Jack grabs his Madou lighter and lights the letter as word written in the makai language float in the air While Zaruba in the air so he could translate it.

"Koran will be making his Move tonight and he is with two soldiers, Golden knight Garo and Flame Sword Knight Zen are to head out immediately and stop them but Be wary The soldiers may be Horrors" Said Zaruba as he translated the letter.

"Amber Set up a Barrier Around Omoro, we can't Afford letting our guard down and Memori make Sure Everyone is present and accounted for." Jack Said taking Command of his Team as Amber and Memori Nod and Got their gear ready. As Jack Grabbed the Garoken, A Woman's Voice was heard "Save her… Save Saya" as Jack turned around looking for the person who said those words to him. But shook his head as he had very little time to get ready.

(scene Change)

Outside of Omoro Koran and The two soldiers were outside waiting to attack and then a Voice was heard. "It's time we'd Settled this Koran"Jack said As Koran Looked up and Smiled seeing the Two Makai knights standing inside the windows on the second floor While the Soldiers aimed their guns at them, But Koran signals them to stand down. "So "Little Brother" We were On our way here for a nice meal but then I've noticed a barrier around this building and decided to bring two of my friends with me to handle this situation." Said Koran.

"Don't Call me "Brother" My brother died when he killed two other Makai Knights and Went mad for Power all because a powerful Horror wasn't in its tomb." Jack Exclaimed as he drew the garoken as Memori drew his Sword as well while Koran drew the Kokuenken.

"Me and Amber will handle the kronies while you Handle Koran" Memori said to Jack as Jack Nods and they both Jump down from the windows and landed on their feet. But Then Smiled "Take care of the Other knight and The makai Priestess, Golden knight is mine" Koran Said as he charges at Jack While Memori went after the soldiers. While Inside George,Kai,Riku and Saya were Watching from inside then Amber walked out in her Makai gear. "Stay inside the Barrier and no matter what, don't even think about running outside the barrier and doing something stupid" Amber said as she ran out to help Memori fight the soldiers that came with Koran.

(Scene Change)

As we see Jack and Koran Clashing Swords With each other as they are both equally Matched in combat. "Come on "Brother" You have to do Better than that or is that all you have?" As Koran said in a mocking tone trying to get under Jack's Skin. "I'll Stop you and Make sure You Never hurt Anyone EVER AGAIN Koran!" Said Jack As he Swung the Garoken at Koran only to be deflected by him.

Meanwhile Amber and Memori were fighting the soldiers As one of the soldiers Amber is fighting had a baton and the other had a knife and was trying to cut Memori as he was dodging the knife attacks. "Come on My Dog can swing better than you!" Memori Said as he fights the knife wielding Soldier.

"This is Seriously getting annoying Pal, You really need Some Practice Boy" Amber Mockingly telling the Soldier while also Dodging his attacks As She spins hits the soldier in the back of the head making him fall down and rub the back of his head while Amber Laughs as she pulls out her Madou Brush.

"Time to get Serious." Koran turns his Head and Whistles signaling the soldiers to use the daggers on themselves as they both pull out the daggers, Surprising Amber and Memori "How did they get those?" Amber Asked As Memori in front of her. Then the soldiers stabbed themselves with the daggers transforming into Horrors as One horror had chainsaw for an arm and a claw on the other this Horror was Ilgishin and the other horror was Cigarein. "Ilgishin and Cigarein, How did their sealed Daggers get out?" Amber Asked as she pulled out another Madou brush.

"I don't know But I have a pretty good guess" Said Memori as he's pretty sure Koran was behind it as Memori puts the blade of his makai blade on the ground and spins a full 360 and a portal opens summoning his armor becoming flame sword knight Zen and Starts attacking the horrors with Amber following his lead,

"You Bastard, you've tricked and sacrificed Those Soldiers to become Horrors. Unforgivable!" Jack Exclaimed as he raised his sword While Koran Smiled and grabs his necklace. "All is fair in Love and War, Brother" Said Koran As he blows on his necklace as it glows and swings it in the air As Three rings show and opens a portal Summoning His armor to become Dark knight Kiba as Jack cuts open a portal as well and Summons his Armor to become Garo.

"Now Brother let's finish this" Said Kiba as he attacks Garo, Striking him into the side of a building causing him to crash all the way through.. "Looks like you've gone soft Brother, but then again you were Weak when I've killed your mentor and that Girl, They've screamed when my sword pierced their bodies! It was music to my ears" said Kiba as he continued to mock Garo as Garo Seen Getting back up on his feet.

"Don't You Dare Speak about them" Garo Said As he charges at Kiba striking him with the Garoken and Punching him in the face Sending Kiba into the barrier Surrounding Omoro Causing Kiba to be electrocuted As he bounces off the barrier landing face first on the ground

"He's strong but I'm stronger" Kiba said to himself as he got up and gets an idea. "Perfect" Kiba said as he lit the Kokuenken against his arm and Starts swinging at the Barrier in hopes of breaking it but Then Garo appears and pushes him away from the barrier as He Looks toward everyone inside Omoro and sets his Sights on Kiba again as He walks towards Him as Kiba was getting back up on his feet. "Where was this Anger of yours Brother?" KIba Asked Garo as his sword clashed with Garo's as their blades met in a deadlock. "Koran I will cut away Your Inga and avenge those you have slain" Said Garo as he continues to remain in a deadlock with Kiba until Cigarein appears and attacks Garo helping Kiba.

Meanwhile Amber And Zen are still FIghting Ilgishin as he is giving them a hard time.

"This Horror is really Starting to get on my Nerves" Said Amber as she casts a Powerful blast at the horror Hitting and sending it Towards Zen. "My Turn" Said Zen as he jumps and slashes the horror in Two sealing the horror into his blade and Lands on his feet running to Help Garo as he was outnumbered by Kiba And Cigarein. As the Two Overwhelming him as Zen was about to reach them but then Another Soldier shows up and stops Zen as he turns into a chiropteran and starts attacking Zen pushing him back a little.

"What the hell is this thing?" Zen asked himself but suddenly Hagi has appeared and started fighting the chiropteran. "I'll Handle the Chiropteran, You two go help your friend." Said Hagi as he continues to fight the Chiropteran. As the The two ran to Garo only Find him sealing Cigarein into the Garoken just Barely beating him until Kiba came from Behind and Stabbed Garo wounding him. "ARGHH!" As Garo screamed in Pain disengaging his Armor As Jack Fell to the Ground kneeling and coughing up blood.

"Well Little Brother I guess I win and also Not another step unless you want golden Knight or Should I say golden boy to die I suggest you stay back" Kiba said as He disengages his armor changing back to Koran. Tell you what, I'll make You a Deal Golden boy here for one of you to return to Delta 67 with me?" Said Koran as he stabs Jack in the same spot on his back As he screams in pain then George steps out of Omoro "Trade me for Jack but leave his friends and the rest of my family alone since it's me you want." Said George as he walks to Koran. "Wise decision,Old man." Said Koran.

"George No! You can't!" Jack said in protest as Koran looked at him and decided to make the pain so immense that it knocks Jack out. "Quiet the grownups are talking" Said Koran as Jack loses consciousness from the Pain. as the last thing he saw was George going with Koran to Delta 67's location and saw everyone running towards him and the last voice he heard was Saya's voice saying "Jack Hold on, Hagi!" As Saya Called for Hagi and as those were the only words Jack has heard before completely losing consciousness

(Scene Change)

2 days went by and Jack was in his Room in bed covered in bandages as he opened his eyes and what Jack saw a woman with blonde hair,Blue eyes but the rest of her face was obscured by light and she was wearing a black sweater with Blue jeans.

"Welcome back you've gave us quite a scare" the woman Said as she got up and walked away. "Crystal? Wait, Crystal where are you going?" Jack asked as he reached his hand out for her. "Don't go, Please! CRYSTAL!" Jack yelled as he wakes up only to find out that it was a dream. As he was breathing really hard like he felt that he woke up from a nightmare Only to see Zaruba on his Perch. "It was That Dream again wasn't it?" Zaruba Asked as Jack nodded to the question And then

David Shows up "You're finally awake." Said David as He hands an envelope to Jack "What's this?" Jack Asked as he opens the envelope "your passport and visa, You're Coming with us to Vietnam" Said David as Jack was wondering where the others are. "And the others?" Jack asked. As Saya Walked into The Room with Hagi. "We're waiting for you" Said Saya as she was ready to go and get her father back.

15 minutes passed and Jack seen walking down the stairs and to everyone including the rest of red shield is surprised to see Jack Walking around like nothing bad has happened to him."When's our Flight?" Jack asked.. "In Two Hours" Said David as he answered.

"We're getting George back no matter what and Koran will Pay for what he did" Said Jack Vowing to get George back and to put a stop to Koran and Delta 67 as the entire Group head out with Red Shield to Vietnam.

To be Continued…

(this Chapter was Long, I am going to work on the next chapter and going to focus on Amber and Memori's back story and I'm thinking about doing 7000-8000 words per chapter, Now if you liked this Chapter leave a review and have a wonderful day and night)


	5. Chapter 5

Garo Blood of the Chiropteran

(time for another LONG chapter and a Surprise, Enjoy)

Demonic Horrors that lurk in the darkness, Demon that hate, that feed upon mankind, there was a time that humans lived in fear of these fiends from the shadows but received a ray of hope, the light of hope that was the makai knights. The demon hunters, the protectors of mankind, Thus they were Exalted by humanity

(Insert Blood+ opening 1 here)

Chapter 5: A Knight's Determination and Jungle paradise

Jack is seen in front of Omoro Standing there looking at it as he felt like he's leaving a Home where he felt like he belongs there but he does know it's only for awhile until he and the others get George back. Then Amber and Memori as Well as Saya and Hagi stand behind him waiting for him.

"Let's Get him back" Said Jack As he walks to one of the Cars with the others as they Got in and Drove off to the airport.

While inside one of the car Amber Looks at Saya Whom she is sitting next to and puts her hand on her shoulder as Saya Looks to Amber. "We'll Get him back Home Saya, We promise." Amber said while she smiles to Saya as She does the same.

Meanwhile Memori was looking outside the Window As the car was moving, Memori Began thinking about his Past on how he became a makai knight. "Memori?" Amber Asked "Is Something Bothering you?" Amber Asked again?

Memori Shook his head and smiled while he Continued to look out the window.

While looking out Memori began having Flashbacks as he began to remember his Past, Remembering how he became Zen.

(Some Years ago)

We See a young Memori Training with a Veteran Makai Knight as He sends a kick to the Veteran but The old man Dodges the kick and counters Memori with a right hook sending him flying into a tree as Memori falls to the ground and Started coughing.

"You shouldn't push yourself too far, Because your body could give out at any given moment especially fighting Horrors. But that doesn't mean you should give up on becoming strong either, That is Why a Knight mustn't give up because We makai knights have a duty to protect Humans from these fiends from the shadows" Said the old man as he threw a wooden sword to Memori as it landed near him.

"Now take your Sword and we will continue your training" Said The old man as he Readies himself to attack. As Memori got up with the sword in his hand and charges At The old man with everything he's got. A few hours go by and the old man was Kneeling on the Ground as He Looks up at Memori.

"You're ready" Said the old man as he got up, pulling the Zen sword from behind his back and handing it to Memori as he takes the Sword from the veteran makai knight.

"I pass my armor of Zen to you, You are now a Makai Knight Memori" Said the old man as A flash of light Shines As we now see the Young Memori Stands near his now Former mentor's Grave and leaving flowers and bowing his head to show his gratitude to his fallen Mentor as His Mentor's spirit is seen smiling upon Memori.

(Airport)

"So What Happened while I was Out?" Jack asked while he was getting out of the car. "We've heard that George was taken to a U.S. Base here somewhere near Okinawa but it was a Trap and we got out of there before it got bombed but We got intel from there before the trap was sprung" Said Memori while he got out of the car as well. "While we were there Those things appeared." Amber said as she got of the car out as well. "The Chiropterans?" Jack asked as a response.

"Yes, But those Things nearly got me and Memori a couple of times but David, Hagi and Saya were there to help look for George" Said Amber as she remembers Seeing Saya killing 3 chiropteran then Seeing their dead bodies crystalize after falling to the ground.

"How did you guys get out of there?" Jack asked again.

"Kai." Saya Said as she and Hagi walked over to them. "Kai got to us in time and told us about the aerial bombing info he got from Julia, that's when We all got out in time and got to a safe distance before the bombing happened" Said Saya while She looked at Jack and The other two.

"I'm glad You're all Safe, Now let's get aboard our Flight" Said Jack as he walked inside the airport with the others, When they got inside they were shocked but only to find out that their Flight was cancelled because of a hostage situation at the gate of their flight.

"Well that's just great, Guess we have no choice but to use a ship to get Vietnam Now" Said David Now that he's pissed. But Then a group of at least 5 Men in masks came running towards everyone as two of them pointed Guns at the Makai knights and priestess as another Grabbed Saya.

"This One looks Cute, Maybe we'll have fun with her, But if any of you try something, this Place will become a bloodbath. Got it? " Said the man holding Saya Hostage But then two screams were heard as two of the men were somehow disarmed as they grasping their hands while their guns were glowing red as they were radiating heat from them.

"Huh?" the man Exclaimed as he was looking at them and Sees Amber pointing her Madou brush at them as the brush was glowing green.

"WHAT!? ARGH!" The Man screamed as he Lets go of Saya after She bites his hand and gets out of the way only for Hagi to punch him in the face, knocking him out.

As Police sirens were heard telling them that the Cops have arrived.

"Freeze! On the Floor NOW!" The cops Demanded as they pointed their guns at everyone and then One of the Airport employees Went up to one of the officers, telling them what Happened. Then The others decided to go after giving the officer their side of what happened and left.

"Never do That Again Amber" Said Memori as he got in the Car.

"It was either let Them have their way with us or stop them before things got out of hand, YOU Try Making that decision while Being in my shoes during that situation." Amber replied as everyone else got in the other cars and drove off to the seaport as Amber Got in the same one as Jack and Memori, driving off following the others.

(3 years ago somewhere in texas)

We see a Young Amber Walking home from School but mostly Walking home from the game store since she spends a lot of time there, as it was nearly night time, Minding her own business but Then a Man walks up to her and Grabs her arm and starts pulling her along, taking her to an Empty House and bring her inside as It's fully night time and Suddenly Punching sounds and Glass breaking was heard and then came a death roar and a giant blast is heard along with a flash of Light and then Silence. As we See Amber Walk out of the Empty house unscathed and Walking Like Nothing Happened and suddenly her cell Phone started ringing as she pulls it out and answers it.

"Hi Dad!" Amber said. As she talks to her Father on the phone, "Are you okay?" Her father Asked "Yes I'm Fine, Just another one of those nights,No biggie." Amber Replied. "You know I'm thinking about picking you up from school from now on." Her Father Said.

"Dad, I can Handle myself, Besides I'm a makai Priestess after all." Said Amber as the next scene shows Amber Fighting a Horror and winning but then Another Horror appears and attacks, Knocking Amber Against a wall as the other was about to finish her but then Out of Nowhere a Makai Knight Wearing silver Hagane armor appeared and Slashes the Horror in Two but then The other horror Stabs him in the back as Amber saw this she Uses her madou brush to blast the horror but the Horror retreated as Amber Watches the knight Bleed,She ran to him then his armor disengaged revealing to be her father.

"Dad!" Amber Yelled as she Was shocked seeing her father bleeding but he's still Kneeling

"I'll Live But I think my days as a Makai knight are over" Her Father Said with a smile and chuckle. As Days passed Amber is sitting in her living room. Vowing to find the Horror That ended Her Father's Days as a makai knight.

As Her Father walked into the living room with a cane. "I think it's time that We moved to a quieter Place." Her father Said as the Scene changes to him being A watchdog of the makai order while residing somewhere in america. As Amber Remains in Texas watching over things and looking for the Horror that forced her father to retire as a knight

"I'll find that Horror and stop him for You Dad, I swear it." said Amber as She looks to the sun rise.

(Present day)

As our heroes Arrived at the seaport as they stop the car, opening the doors as they got out and see a Giant Grey Ship. "Hey Guys, Took you long enough!" Said a voice that Sounded like Riku as Jack looks up and sees that the others have already boarded.

"Well we would've gotten here sooner if Traffic wasn't a Bitch" Memori Said as he got his part of the luggage out of the trunk and started walking towards the ship, as Jack Grabs his suitcase and some of Amber's Madou cases since her other cases were full of clothes and Games. As Amber Grabbed the rest of her stuff she too started walking towards the ship and boarded it.

(inside the ship)

"So how long will it Be until we reach Vietnam?" Jack Asked as David Walked Towards Him. "At Least 2 weeks" David Said As Jack's Eyes widen to the fact that it's going to take that long but he knows that they have very little time and George may not last that long for them to save him.

"Jack there is a Way that will make it feel like a day's trip and will get you there faster" Said Zaruba as Jack sighs because he knows what Zaruba was Talking about and looks to Amber.

"Amber, you got those Madou tools that cause flight no matter how heavy the object is?" Jack Asks As Amber nods her head and pulls a case full of Flight pelts, Making Jack Raise an Eyebrow. "I don't think that'll be enough" Jack Implied to Amber.

"Ahem, I was Talking about the hidden path to the District in Vietnam Because I'm pretty sure a portal will take us there and certain there's a watchdog tower and a group of Makai knights patrolling in Vietnam" Said Zaruba.

"So Where's the hidden path and this Hidden portal?" Asked Memori as He pulls out a map and places it on a table But Amber pulls out her madou brush.

"Just Leave everything to Me, Knight boy" Said Amber As she casts a makai spell to find the hidden path and portal. While They let Amber handle the location as they go get settled in.

But then Memori Pushes Jack into a wall and throws a Punch only for it to get caught by Jack. "How Many Horrors have you Beaten, Golden Boy?" Memori Asked.

"Before Koran Killed The People I cared about, It was only 33 but I've lost count ever since Hunting down Koran" Jack Said As he lets go of Memori's Fist.

"Maybe Zaruba knows." Memori Guessed as Jack looked to Zaruba. "You've lost count of The Horrors you've slain?, You're Lucky you have me to count, including the Horrors you've slain two days ago you've cut down 78 horrors in total, that's 45 more since the past 7 months, Jack" Said Zaruba As Kai Walks up and Taps Jack on his Shoulder.

"Jack, Amber Told me tell you that she found Something about a hidden path." Jack nodded to Memory, Walking back to the main deck to check up on Amber.

(scene change,Amber's quarters)

"It'll take us 4 hours South west of here to get there?" Jack asked, "Yes But There's a little problem." Said Amber holding her madou Brush and using it to pinpoint the location of the hidden path and portal. And to their surprise it's being Guarded by a Famous makai knight but they don't know who.

Then Hagi Walks in With Saya. "This Path, Is it safe?" Hagi Asked. "And Are you Sure this path will be fast enough to Take us to Vietnam?" Saya Asked Looking worried. Jack Nods assuring them that the path is safe enough but there's one obstacle that is in their Way is another Makai knight. But the question in Jack's mind is Whom.

Jack Decided to Start Thinking about the Makai Knight guarding the hidden path and portal as He went to his quarters to think.

"Who is he? Think Jack, Think Who is the makai Knight guarding the portal?" Jack thought, But Then Lewis comes into his room.

"Jack, Dinner is ready you should come and eat" Said Lewis telling him before he went back to the dining hall. "You should eat Jack Because you can't Fight horrors on an Empty Stomach" Zaruba said Looking at Jack. But Jack Ignores Zaruba as his mind was Still on the Makai knight guarding the path.

(the hidden path)

As 4 hours passed our heroes arrived at some sort of gate guarding the portal, as the makai group and Hagi looked to see if anyone is around. But Then Memori is suddenly attacked from Behind by Someone hitting him in the back of the head, knocking Memori out. Making Jack, Amber and Hagi turn around, to Their Surprise as they see Memori is Down, Then a Young Man with Silver hair and blue eyes holding a makai Blade looks at them and starts walking forward to them. As Hagi was about to pull out one of his daggers but Jack stops him before things get worse.

"I Am Garo the Golden knight." said Jack as he pulls out the Garoken in its red scabbard to prove that he is Garo. Then The Young Man Stands down and points to Jack with his index finger.

"You dare to Show up Here?" the Young man Asked. "Without Contacting me First? I would've made snacks and tea if I knew you were coming" Said the man as he sounded happy that he had visitors.

"I'm Jin, The White Lotus Knight, Zanga!" Said Jin As he reaches his hand out for a handshake.

"I wish we have Time to get to know each other but we need the portal to Reach Vietnam, and we're very short on time because we need to save someone before it's too late." Jack Said While Memori was getting back on his feet and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh The Portal? Why didn't you say so?" Jin Exclaimed as he opens the Gates of the hidden path revealing the portal by casting a spell. "The Deed is Done, You can get to Vietnam from here, Oh And I'm coming along with you, Because I'm Getting a little bored guarding this Place and My Brother Shin can take it from here." Jin Said walking to The ship as Our heroes follow him back.

(Vietnam Seaport)

A flash of light is shown as the ship has appeared near the docks of the Vietnamese seaport as the ship is still sailing towards the docks. "We're almost to the Docks… How is Everyone?" Jack asked Everyone seeing that they're okay but Lewis was feeling a little sick from going through the portal.

Then Jack decides to go to the ship's bridge and wait for Everyone there until they Reach the docks. Then Hagi began sat down while pulling out his Cello out of his case and starts playing it for the time being until they reach the docks, Then Saya walks into The Bridge and Saw Jack Looking to the horizon, As She Wonder What Jack is thinking about.

"Jack?" Saya Asked As Jack Looks at her while turning to her. "Is Something on your mind?" Saya Asks again while she put her hand on his Shoulder. "Just Gazing at the Ocean, Why?" Jack Asked while he was thinking of a way to stop Koran and Save George. Then Saya moves her hand away from Jack's Shoulder. As Jack goes Back to Looking at the Ocean and back to his thinking.

"Jack, I'm Your Friend, these past few days may have been troubling but You Have to Know Is That We're Here for you, And We'll be there for you if Needed, You must realize that you're not Alone, and Realize that We're also your Family ever since you came into our lives and helped us out at Omoro and-." Said Saya only to be stopped mid sentence by Hagi as he Appeared behind her, while putting his hand on her Shoulder, letting her Know that Jack Must do This battle with Koran Alone when the time comes as Saya Looks to Hagi.

"Jack has to do this alone When The Time comes Saya, Because the Battle between them is a battle only the Knights can settle,For this isn't our battle, Our Battle is with the Chiropteran" Said Hagi Taking his hand off of Saya's Shoulder and bringing her back to her quarters.

Little while later After the Ship reaches the Docks

We See Jack get off the ship and started walking around the docks looking for some clues about George's and Koran's whereabouts as the Sun rises "Looks like we won't have to worry about any horrors until Sun down Jack." Said Zaruba as Jack nodded and kept walking.

Then A Man with long hair started Tailing Jack but Jack Doesn't even noticed that he was being followed.

"Zaruba do you know where the Watchdog tower is?" Jack asked, "I believe it's somewhere North in the town ahead from here." Zaruba Replied as Jack kept Walking North to find the country's watchdog.

(In front of a Cafe)

As We see the Expression on Jack's face for he has found where the watchdog is.

"A Cafe? The Watchdog tower is a Cafe?" Jack Exclaimed just by the tone of his voice as he was in disbelief and not what he expected. "Well we should go inside and meet our watchdog." Said Zaruba as Jack walked inside only to find it empty.

"Hello?" Jack called but no one answered as He continues to walk inside but then a voice is heard.

"So a knight has arrived in my domain, Shame I would've had the place up and running, if I knew I had visitors coming, but I doubt someone like you would enjoy cookies unlike a certain scythe wielding knight with a red hood I know of who would enjoy an entire plate of chocolate chip cookies. So what brings you here?" the Voice asked as Jack stood there trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Down here Stupid" the voice said as Jack looks down to find a kid with Blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing some kind of millitary uniform looking up at him.

"You're the watchdog?" Jack asked while the child nodded and started walking around looking at the knight and then stopping in front of Him

"You don't seem like much, But how do I know that you're really worthy of the Title of the Golden knight?" The Watchdog Asked before pointing her finger at Jack demanding to prove himself to her as Jack pulled out the Garoken out to show to her before drawing the sword but is Stopped by her.

"That is Enough, the Red scabbard is proof enough for me. Golden knight." the watchdog said.

"The reason I'm here is because I'm looking for Koran and I believe he is here, somewhere in Vietnam, Do you know of his presence?" Jack asked as The Watchdog's eyes widen up when she heard the name Koran.

"He was here. And he slaughtered my best guards like they were nothing. And then he said something about releasing a new type of horror at A boarding School." The watchdog said In a stern tone as she grasps her fist and points to a statue of a wolf.

"Now Cleanse your blade and Stop this New horror that he's going to unleash and also that other ring you have, How is it that it came into your possession?" The Watchdog asked as Jack Pulled out the madou RIng he found. Showing an eye in the middle as there were two spaces in its face and what appears to be the lower face of a female.

"Strange, Why don't you leave that ring with me so I can Study it, besides it would help get my mind off of things and him" The Watchdog said taking the ring from Jack as he gave the ring to her. As he went to the wolf statue and inserted the blade of the garoken into its mouth, Clearing the blade of evil Ki from slaying horrors. Then Several Daggers appear as they gently fall near the watchdog's feet.

"Please Make sure those never get into the wrong hands." Jack said sheathing the garoken and takes his leave, but Stops and turns around looking at the watchdog. "By the way, What is your name?" Jack asked.

"I'll give you a hint Let's just say Someone who has been reincarnated and lead a unit into battle and leave it at that, Now Go Golden Knight Garo, Stop Koran and meet me at the next the watchtower location since I must leave this location due to an attack from Koran" The watchdog said and pointed to Jack to go forth and Stop Koran.

"That still doesn't tell me why that you're the watchdog here in Vietnam" Said Jack as the Watchdog tilted her hat as a sign telling that she doesn't want to tell him why.

(At A hotel 5 days later)

"Are you Sure?" David Asked as Jack nods while we Hear Kai and Riku yelling and the sound of wooden swords clashing, telling us that they're Training with JIn and we see Amber Thinking about what the watchdog meant by new type of horror, while Memori is sharpening his Makai Blade to prepare it to fight some horrors if need to be while he's patrolling for the night.

"And She also mentioned about a boarding School where Koran will be releasing the new horror type, but The Question is why?" Jack Asked himself then a phone rings as David answers it and on the other line is Saya Talking to him.

"You're sure That it was A chiropteran that Attacked you at the school, Saya?" David Asked As Jack got up and wanted to know where Saya is because The Horror might be where Saya is right now as He walked out of the hotel room Only to be stopped by Julia as she shakes her head. Jack reluctantly went back inside the hotel room.

"Wait, Did You Say the Phantom had some sort of Dagger on him?" David asked as Jack takes the Phone from David and Starts Talking to Saya. "Saya it's Jack where are you right now?" Jack asked.

"Lycee De Cinq Fleches" Saya Answered.

"I'm on my way, Stay with Hagi and don't do anything rash until I get there because he might turn you or someone else into a horror as long as he has that dagger." Jack replied as he gave the phone back to David and ran out the door as quickly as possible to get to Saya's Location in time so he can stop the horror.

(Saya and Hagi)

"Jack's on his way, He thinks the Phantom will turn someone here into a horror" Said Saya as she hangs up and began to remember the last few days when Jack Fought Koran and was wounded by him as a worried look is shown on her face,

"Hagi, The stab Wound on Jack's back, Do you think it looked kinda close to his heart and that's what's been bothering me about him, Those other scars. They looked like they weren't made by a sword, they look like they were made by some sort of beast when we treated him, I don't know why but I got this feeling in my chest that something bad is going to Happen to him, Riku and Kai." Saya said as she put her hand on her chest and looks to Hagi

"Promise me that You'll make sure None of Them will get hurt." Saya said as Hagi Nods as his way of telling her that he will keep his promise to Saya, Then Saya's Roommate Min runs up to Saya and Started talking.

"Saya is it true That you saw the Phantom last night?" Min Asked until she but Then A man Named Karl Walks Up to them and smiles. "You must be Saya, Ms Lee told me so much about you" Karl Said as his words sent an ominous feel towards Saya.

"I hope we can speak again real soon" Karl said as he takes his leave, Leaving Saya to wonder about him. Then Ms Lee walks towards Saya and Hagi as they look at her.

"I've heard that you were out after curfew last night when you should've been sleeping Ms. Saya, do you know the punishment for breaking the rules here?" Ms Lee asked as Saya began to look worried that her cover might be blown until Someone is heard.

"Ms. Lee there's a young man Praying in the chapel" Said a Student which Caught Ms. Lee's attention as she goes to see who is it, Giving Saya a sigh of relief but then the words "young man" came to her mind making her wonder if Jack was there already.

(Chapel)

At the chapel Ms Lee arrives to see Jack wearing some sort of church uniform sitting in one of the benches praying as She approaches him. "May I Help you"? Ms Lee asked as Jack Got up and bowed to her.

"I'm so sorry to intrude unannounced but When I saw that this school had a chapel I thought I start praying and receive our good Lord's blessings while I'm here." Jack said as Saya Was Looking from outside the chapel while Hagi was Wondering how he get here so quickly.

"I must say that this is a lovely Chapel and I heard that it has a lovely Garden too." Jack Said as Ms. Lee nods while Jack notices Karl staring at him from afar until he hid himself from Jack's sight as Karl was holding 2 sealed daggers as he began to get angry that it was someone he was following earlier at the docks was here at the school.

"Shit. that's the same guy I was following yesterday how did he find me. Wait he doesn't know about me yet maybe there's a chance that I can kill him here and now but it has to be at night" Karl Thought to himself as Jack Continued to talk to Ms. Lee.

"I also heard a Rumor about a Phantom attacking girls at Night." Jack said while Ms. Lee tilted her head a little as she knows very little about the phantom but heard a lot of girls went missing as Karl's Eyes widen knowing that he has very little time and must kill Jack before it's too late but must wait as Karl hatches a scheme.

"I know I will use one of these daggers on one of the females here at the school but the question is, Which?" Karl thought to himself. As night falls as Every student went to the mess hall to eat Dinner. While We see Karl and Ms. Lee talking to each other in another location as Ms. Lee finishes talking to Karl and turns her back but then Karl pulls one of the daggers out and stabs Ms. Lee as she Screams in pain as she is forcefully turned into a horror. and Karl is seen smiling.

"You know what to do find the One Named "Jack" and kill him while the Girl named "Saya" is mine, Now Go" Karl said as A shadow resembling a venus flytrap rises and reverts back to the form of Ms. Lee and leaves the room as if nothing happened.

(the Mess hall)

Saya is Seen eating with her Roommate Min As Saya takes a bite of a Sandwich.

"So Saya did you see that Jack guy in the chapel, What do you think of Him? Do you think he's kinda cute?" MIn Asked as Saya Gains a blush when she heard the question.

"I-I-I Don't know what you're talking about, there's no way I Like Him in that kind of way, He Just Helps out around the Restaurant is all!" Saya said as she was blushing deep red as Min Got a confused look on her face.

"Wait? You already know him Saya?" Min Asked as Saya blushed even deeper knowing that her cover is blown and decided to Tell Min Everything as she got to her ear whispered everything that she knew to Min.

"So you're telling me that he helped your family's restaurant with his friends while living with you and your family and also He saved you from a monster?" Min Asked As Saya nods.

"He sounds so Romantic, Hey since he's just Your Friend, Would you introduce me to him sometime and You wouldn't Mind if I'd get his number from You?" Min asked as a sweat drop appears on Saya's Head as she laughs nervously then a scream is heard as Ms. Lee is seen lifting a student up by the collar of her uniform and started devouring her as Students screamed and began running to the nearest exit but then a green flame appeared and burned Ms. Lee before she could grab another student as marks appeared in her eyes showing that she is a horror as Jack appears in his makai knight attire pointing Zaruba at the now horror possessed Ms. Lee.

"I was hoping to get to the phantom but it looks like I have to put you out of your misery first Ms. Lee." Jack Said as he draws the Garoken and summons his Armor becoming Garo as Ms. Lee turns into the venus flytrap horror Succubus and charges at Garo knocking him through a wall and bringing him outside. But then a man appears, Revealed to be the Phantom that attacked Saya and started smiling and walking towards Saya only to be attacked by Hagi as he throws Saya Her sword as Min looked scared and confused to what's going on about the current situation.

(Outside)

We see Garo fighting Succubus as he Is struggling to land a hit on the horror as vines grabbed his right arm holding him in place. But Then Jin appears and attacks the horror as he draws a helix in the air summoning his armor and donning himself in White armor becoming Zanga. As he turns and slices the vine holding Garo's arm.

"Good thing I came along when you needed me to help you find your way around town" Zanga Said looking at Garo and turns his sight on the horror and starts attacking it with Garo not too far Behind as Succubus throws a punch only for its arm to be cut by Zanga.

"DAMN YOU MAKAI KNIGHT!" The Horror screamed as it was holding its wounded arm as Garo was about to finish the horror off but it dodges and escapes inside the school heading towards Saya. then Garo Runs after the Horror because he realizes that this was a distraction made by the Phantom to keep him away from Saya and Hagi.

(Chapel)

Back at the chapel Saya And Hagi are Fighting the Phantom with Min Hiding and watching them. As Saya Swung her Sword at the Phantom only for the Phantom to dodge every move. Then Hagi Struck the Phantom into a wall but got back up and tackles Hagi only for Saya to swing her Sword at him and cutting his back but the Phantom hits her knocking her against a wall and making her drop her sword.

"Koran told me to bring you in and have the golden knight killed but now I have changed my mind I'll kill you first and then kill the golden knight and burn this entire building down," The Phantom said while approaching Saya but then Hagi throws one of his daggers at the Phantom hitting the back of his shoulder as the Phantom went back to Hagi and decides to finish him off but then Jack appears and Punches the phantom off of Hagi and Knocking his mask off revealing to be Karl as he is knocked unconscious.

"Are you Two Okay?" Jack asked as Hagi got up and nods and goes to check on Saya. and Then Min walks out into the opening wanting to know what is going on and then a death scream is heard telling Jack and the others that the Horror is slain and sealed by Jin as Saya And Hagi look at Jack.

"Jin helped me get here because he knows a lot about hidden makai paths and this country" Jack said before Saya and Hagi could ask how he got there to Lycee de cinq Fleches so fast as Karl regained consciousness and pulls out the last horror sealed dagger he has on him and stabs himself with it screaming in pain alerting the four as they turn their heads looking at him shocked to see what he's becoming as he changes into His Chiropteran form and roars.

"No! What has he done!?" Jack asked himself as JIn has only arrived too late as The Chiropteran Gains new features to his form as his eyes became white as they were soulless and gained spikes on his back and an exoskeleton ribcage forms on his chest and with his transformation complete he roars and charges through Jack, Hagi and Saya knocking them out of the way and grabbing MIn as Min Screams only for the Chiropteran Horror hybrid to bite the left half of her Body off as Blood is spilled on the floor and Min thrown to the ground as the Hybrid is dissatisfied with his meal and decides to go after Our Three Heroes only to be attacked By Jin

"Min!" Saya Screamed as Jack gets back up and Sees Min's Body near Saya. Enraged, Jack Draws the Garoken and summons his armor and charges at the Hybrid stabbing it's back while it has its sights set on Jin as Garo started running up its back hoping it would be enough to finish it off as Garo pulled the garoken out of the hybrid's back and jumps in front of it and stabs its heart. The Hybrid screams in pain and knocks Garo off leaving the garoken in its chest. Then Jin summons his armor becoming Zanga once more and starts attacking the the hybrid.

"Min, Min Speak to me!" Saya Said Holding Min's near dead body but Min cannot be saved as her body is half eaten by the chiropteran horror hybrid as Saya Began to cry as she was losing a new friend.

"S..Saya don't eat.. So much or you'll get…" Min said as the last bits of life from her eyes has faded away for Min has died. Then Something in Saya has snapped as her eyes glow red and gets back on her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs while she sets her sights on the chiropteran Horror.

"Hagi. My Sword" Saya said as she opened her hand demanding her sword as Hagi nods and hands her her sword as Saya cuts her hand and her blood goes into the blade of the sword and Charges toward the Hybrid.

"Jack, I don't think we can last longer if this keeps up" Zanga said as he slashes at the Hybrid only to have Little effect on it, but then Saya slices one of its arms off as it screams in pain as it looks to Saya and glares at her as its arm began to crystallize but then it started to disintegrate leaving behind a red metal ore piece shiny like the Blood red crystals on Hagi's Daggers. As the Hybrid screamed it began to speak.

"D...DAMN...Y...YOU" The Hybrid spoke as it held its wounded area where its arm used to be. Only for Garo to grab the Garoken out of the chest of the chiropteran horror hybrid and slashing its eye. As Garo reverts back to Jack as he looks at Hybrid's wounds as they were crystallizing.

"I'll let You all Live, So I can kill you another day" The Hybrid jumps through a wall making a hole causing Dust to cover his escape leaving nothing but pain, Destruction and Sorrow behind as Saya is seen Standing near Min's Dead body as Jack looked on as he felt the same pain from his past of losing someone close to him repeating itself.

"Jack, I smell Soul Metal. Just A few feet ahead of you" Zaruba said as Jack got up and walked toward the red metal ore and kneels down and looks at it before touching it only to get a little burn after picking it up and putting it in his pocket before going towards Min's Body.

"How? How did this Happen? Min didn't deserve to die like this." Saya said to herself as Tears ran down her face as Hagi put his hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"I Should've cut his head off when I had the chance, And NONE of this would've happened."Jack said blaming himself as an innocent life was taken away right in front of their eyes and Saya's friend and Roommate for that matter.

"No, You're not to Blame, It was that Thing and Koran that killed her, Not you Jack." Said Saya as she started to walk out of the chapel with Hagi. but Then Jack took out his Madou Lighter and grabbed some broken pieces of wood and made a small circle around Min's Body and lit them creating a funeral flame to make her soul will be at elsewhere as Min's soul is seen looking back at everyone especially at Saya as Min has found peace somewhere in the afterlife as her soul ascends to the moon as Saya sheds another tear but smiles as she knows that Min is in a better place now.

"Let's get back to the Hotel. The others are waiting for us." Said Jack as he looked at the flames for a moment before walking towards the exit.

(A Military base)

"I see my plan was a success, Making a new type of Horror out of Karl was the best and most unexpected thing to ever come up with." Koran said as He Grasp his fist in victory But Van isn't so Impressed as he wanted Saya captured and brought to him.

"How is this a success when we didn't get the Girl?" Van asked as he crushes a piece of candy in his hand. "And Last time I checked, You've only brought the old Man to us instead of her" Van said Throwing the crushed piece of candy to the ground.

"Calm down, I have big plans for George and In 3 days the next phase of my plan be ready, afterall It'll be enough to make Golden Boy to give into despair and make him like me." Koran Said picking up the crushed piece of Candy and putting it into his mouth and eating it before walking off out of earshot.

"Damn him, Follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything in our plan to finding HER" Said Van ordering Soldiers to Follow Koran and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

(Hotel, Jack's room)

Back at the hotel we see Jack lying in his bed and looking at the ceiling thinking about what he should've done to prevent MIn's Death as he drifts off to sleep until he hears a knock on his door, He sighs and gets up from his bed and checks the peephole only to find Hagi standing in the hallway.

"Yes?" Jack answers but leaves the door closed as he sank to the floor for he was exhausted from the fight with the hybrid as well as the death of MIn was on his mind for he may not have known her but he felt great pain that made him feel that he should've done something to prevent it.

"Saya Told me to Check on you to See if you were All Right" Said Hagi as he leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"That Hybrid, it's arm was cut off by Saya. and it disintegrated but It left something behind, a piece of a Red metal ore, but it's Made of soul metal, it's unusual, as Horrors are usually sealed inside the blade of a makai blade." Jack said as the red soul metal ore sits on the nightstand next to the bed alongside Zaruba on his perch.

"What do you think it'll do if it's turned into a makai Blade?" Hagi asked as Jack wonders and Replies "I don't know". but also wonders that he may have to get a Barankas Fruit for Saya as he thinks she might've gotten horror blood on her.

"Listen, like Saya said If there's anything you want to talk about, you can always come to us, we're not only your friends but we're also your family" Hagi said as he got off the wall and starts walking back to his room to play his cello.

As Jack is seen getting up and walking towards the Garoken and draws it from its scabbard and examines it to look for clues to why it didn't kill Karl when he stabbed him in the Heart but then another knock is heard when he went to the door and checks the peephole he sees Amber, Memori and Saya. as he opens the door and invites them in and sit down for 5 minutes had Passed as Amber Examines the red soul metal ore.

"It's Soul metal all right, just not enough to make a Makai blade out of it But Enough to Repair one" Amber Said while examining it some more As Jack continue to look at the Garoken wondering if he is truly worthy of the Title Garo. "L-I mean Jack don't doubt yourself" Memori Said as he caught himself almost using Jack's real name as Jack Looks at him.

"It's not Just That, I thought The Garoken was damaged from fighting the hybrid but it's not, So I think it's Because of my wound from my battle with Koran That I couldn't defeat it." Jack said sheathing the garoken and setting it down While Saya looks out the window Thinking about Min and Ms. Lee.

"Karl and Koran, They will pay for what they did to Min and Ms. Lee" Said Saya as she clenched her fist.

(Hotel hallway, Morning)

Jack is seen Talking to David and Julia as they got intel from Lewis while he was observing the church.

"So Delta 67 is going to be holding a ball there even after what has happened there?, And you're Sure that they're going to have George there with them too?" Jack Asked as David Nods as he's sure about the intel given to him by Lewis.

"Keep me posted" Said Jack walking off

"What are they planning to do with George?" Jack wondered to himself as he walks back to his hotel room only to find a child holding a red envelope as he grabs the red letter and lights his madou lighter revealing a message and has zaruba translate it, Telling him that a Cave is near full of Inga and a large number of horrors totalling in 21 and has to slay them, Alone.

"So I must slay 22 more horrors." Said Jack as Zaruba grows Concern for the golden knight Knowing the Death of Min may have hit him pretty hard even though he didn't know her.

"Yes but you'll be missing 1 from a total of 100, So it'll be putting you at 99, Are you sure you want to do this Jack?" Zaruba Asked and Jack nods knowing that he wants to get stronger and put a stop to Koran once and for all as he walks to find the nearby cave after exiting the hotel.

Nearby Riku and Kai are seen spying on Jack as they follow him only to be stopped by Jin as They got a little scared thinking that they were busted only to receive a hush as Jin sneaks off and signaling Riku and Kai to Follow him and follow Jack but staying out of Sight so Jack can't See them coming as an Hour went by from walking to the cave's Location.

"Looks like this is it." Jack Said while walking into the cave but Stops as he knows that he's being followed.

"I know you three are following me but I have to do this alone. These are my orders from the watchdog" Jack said continuing to walk inside as Riku, Kai try to follow but only to be stopped by JIn Shaking his head as he knows not to go against the watchdog's orders.

(At the Mall and a dress shop)

We See Amber and Saya looking at ballroom Dresses for the ball as well as their mission as Amber Is seen in a changing room trying on a Red Dress, Then A Blue one and Then a Purple one as the expression on her face goes from angry to Happy as she found the perfect dress for herself as it was a certain color scheme (An Eevee's color scheme from Pokemon) as She grabs and tries it on.

"Perfect!" Amber said as she walks out of the changing room wearing the formal dress and decides to purchase it as she and changes back and brings it to the cashier while Saya picked out a Dress (the one MIn supplied Saya in the canon anime) as she brings it to the cashier as well.

"You sure want to go with that dress?" Amber asked as Saya nods and Smiles as she handed the cashier a card using it to pay for the dresses as the card was accepted meaning that payment went through and The Girls grabbed them and headed out.

(Hotel, Saya and Amber's Room)

Back at the hotel Amber and Saya are seen having lunch in their room as Saya bites into a sandwich she notices Amber working on a new type of madou tool to use against the hybrids like Karl but she felt that it's missing something though as She puts the unfinished madou tool back into one of her suitcases.

"Amber, What were you doing before going to okinawa to aid Jack?" Saya asked as Amber looked away from Saya for a moment.

"I was Hunting a Horror that nearly killed someone I cared about, he's safe but the horror got away." Said Amber as She took a bite of her own sandwich and suddenly a phone is heard ringing As Saya Answers it and on the other line was David letting her know that Hagi is going to be on standby incase of any chiropteran happen to be there at the ball.

"Got it David, Thank you." Saya Said Hanging up after talking to David and Continues eating.

(Outside the Cave)

We See Kai and Riku training with Jin while they wait for Jack as they had wooden swords, Then Sounds of Horrors screaming were heard as Jack was Slaying them one by one and then suddenly the screaming stopped as They prepared to let Jin handle it if needed as the Sound of Footsteps is heard as A figure is seen walking towards the entrance of the cave then Kai and Riku started charging toward the figure only for them to see Jack as they stopped and Jack is seen with a confused look on his face.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack Asked feeling Confused seeing Kai and Riku standing there with wooden swords

"We thought you were one of the horrors" Said Kai as he put His wooden sword away as Riku does the same.

"I've slain them all though it was tough But I've managed to pull through." Jack Said as Kai and Riku sigh with relief but Jack is a little sore from battling all those Horrors as he began walking to town to get a tuxedo for the Ball tonight but Then Jin steps in front of Jack stopping him.

"You're going to tell me what's going on Jack, I'll fight you if I have to, To get those answers." Jin Said As he draws his Makai blade.

"I'll Tell you another time, But for Now You And Lewis must keep Kai and Riku out of trouble while we're gone...and make sure they're trained well because I want to spar with them sometime." Jack Said walking past Jin and going to town.

(The Ball)

As Night has fallen, We see Amber with Memori for Memori is wearing a very dark red tuxedo and Saya with Hagi, while Hagi wearing his usual suit and then we See Julia with David as all 6 of them meet up at the Entrance but staying out of earshot of everyone else.

"Remember, our mission is looking for George and bringing him home and Finding this Karl, Amber and Memori if you see any openings to the back, I want you to take it and look for George, Saya and Hagi will stay in the Ballroom so we don't look suspicious to Anyone, Are we clear?" David asked giving out the plan to them as they all nod in Agreement. But Hagi began to Wonder where Jack is, Because Jack should've been with them by Now.

"You know you ought to Call first before you do this kind of thing without me." said Jack showing up in a tux complete with black pants, a white jacket and black bow tie while Carrying his white Duster coat as Amber and Saya were surprised by his choice of Fashion sense as Jack Started walking inside.

Inside we See Every student from Lycee de Cinq Fleches there and dancing with other students from another School who were Male and also Someone that was there among everyone else is Karl and with him a Blonde man in a white suit which caught Jack's eye and has a Suspicion about him as he kept a safe distance from them away from their sights but then he saw Saya walking around and only interested in the Food instead of being interested in dancing at the ball as she gazes at the food.

"You're Still Seeing "her" Everytime you look at Saya, Jack?" Zaruba Asked as Jack Flicks him as a response to his question before Turning around Around and Seeing A bunch of Female Students lined up, Smiling and are eager to Dance with the Golden knight but he starts to sweat as one girl grabs his arm, pulling him away from the other girls.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Jack said turning around and seeing that it's one of Saya's classmates Anna-Marie as She pulls him to the dance floor and begins dancing with him.

(Somewhere in the back of the building)

We See George with his arms shackled to the ground and with an I.V. injecting him with Blood that labeled "D-67" and staring at a wall with 5 military soldiers guarding him as one of them has a horror dagger on them as they were waiting for something to happen like an order.

"When do we get to eat?" One of the soldiers asked as the other Soldier shrugged but then a Noise is heard in the distance as George turned around and looked to Find Amber and Memori taking care of the guards Knocking them out as they were Human, Assuming they were human, Because they didn't have much time and they needed to get George out of there.

"You two shouldn't have come here." George said staring at the wall feeling that he needs to tell them something important but can't tell them for some reason as Amber helped lift him up from the floor while freeing him from his shackles and putting his arm on her shoulder and helping him walk towards

"You can thank red shield and your daughter for this rescue mission but right now we need to get you out of here" Said Memori pulling out his makai blade as he heard the Soldiers began to rise up from the ground and began transforming into Chiropterans but then George got ready to fight as he got into a fighting stance.

"George you should stay back and let Memori handle this." Amber said Trying to get George to a safe distance, only to be pushed aside.

"Amber If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting and die seeing my Kids one last time." Said George sounding like he was certain that he's going to die, but he rather die fighting, Looking Worried Amber pulled out a Madou brush and a dagger and readied herself for the fight and that She and Memori must protect Him at all cost as All three of Them charged at the chiropterans.

(Back in the ballroom)

We see Jack and Anna-Marie Dancing to some ballroom music (the Classical kind) While They Danced, A blonde well dressed man with a blue rose Approached Saya and Asks her for a dance as he pins the Blue rose in Saya's hair and Brings her to the Dance floor but then Van Argiano appeared and watches the blond man and Saya about to dance but decides to interrupt

them After he's been informed About Amber and Memori freeing George as Van gets close and grabs the blonde man's arm and gets close to his ear.

"Solomon, we've been compromised, Koran Failed to tell us about the knights being here, We have to go before Koran gives Karl the order to kill" Van Whispered into the Blonde man's ear. As Solomon is being escorted away from Saya by Van who wants to get out in time before Koran does something crazy again but Then Karl walks past them going into the Ballroom as he is wearing a metal arm under his sleeve replacing the arm that's been cut off by Saya.

"That Bitch will Pay for cutting my arm off but first a little Snack" Karl Said to himself setting his sights on a couple of girls as he follows them to the restrooms. But Then a Crash is heard as A Chiropteran flies through a couple of doors and hits a wall next to Karl, Causing people to panic and interrupting his snack as we see Amber, George with his right arm the same color as a chiropteran and Memori and a dead chiropteran slain by Memori, then a clap is Heard and we see Koran clapping and smiling at the Fact that they may have fell to one of his plans.

"Bravo, Bravo! But you all should've realized that this Ball is a trap and You were too late to Save George for he's already a chiropteran and the transformation is going very slowly but it can be accelerated with a horror dagger, Now Karl!" Koran Said with a smile as Karl appears behind the trio knocking the Makai Knight and Makai Priest away from George as Karl stabs Him with the dagger, turning him into a Chiropteran Horror hybrid like he is.

"ARGH!" George Screamed as the Transformation was causing him great pain and slowly changing his already mutated arm into a more demon like form as his other arm is changed to the exact same thing as his eyes became red and has become a Hybrid like Karl.

"Amber, NOW!" Jack yells as Amber uses her madou brush to activate a spell teleporting everyone including David and Julia to a Safe place far away from the ball for she placed madou tags around the building without being seen earlier before entering the building so everyone but them can be teleported to safety as George seems to be fighting the Chiropteran and horror sides of his mind trying to keep his Humanity as his Dominant mental state as other Chiropterans Appear and started attacking Saya and the others While Koran Watches in glee as He Sees George struggling to resist the full transformation.

"I see that You still have some fight left in you Old man" said Koran walking towards George with the kokuenken drawn but Saya Came out of nowhere and Swung her Sword at Koran as Hagi wasn't Far behind as he Knocks Koran back with his Cello Case.

"So The Princess and Her bodyguard have Shown up to Save Daddy, Shame I would bring you back to Delta 67 with me but I'm not Because I Want to see more of your power!" Said Koran Clashing swords with Saya.

"Koran!, You will pay with your Life!" Jack Said attacking Koran from Behind with the Garoken cutting the back of Koran's Robe as Blood drips to the floor telling us that Koran has Been cut by Jack as He finally has had enough.

"You...You Son of a.. I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Koran Said donning the Kiba armor but is Attacked by George as Kiba is tackled through a wall and is being occupied by Fighting George while Jack hesitates to summon his Armor knowing That he must Slay George But Something inside him is holding him back as He struggles to lift the Garoken but then Saya and Hagi show up standing next to him and Watching George Fight Kiba.

"Dad..what have they done to you" Saya said crying as Hagi sees George is losing the Upper hand against Kiba Then Jack starts walking towards their fight knowing what he must do as Saya tries to go with Jack but only to be Stopped by Hagi As Jack decide on what to do.

Meanwhile Amber and Zen are Fighting off the remaining Chiropterans as Karl watches on Looking at Amber. "What a tasty looking Girl, time To eat" Karl said Licking his lips as his horror side is starting to take over and begins walking towards Amber.

"We wouldn't take another step towards them if we were you" A voice is heard as Karl Turns around and Sees Zanga and Two Hagane knights, a Tall Bronze Hagane Knight and A short Silver Hagane knight.

"Go help Jack, I'll Handle this guy, he owes me a rematch Anyway." Zanga Said as the two Hagane knights ran to where Jack is Running past Saya and Hagi as Saya Felt a familiar Presence from the new titleless knights Running to where Jack and George are. So Saya Does the same too leaving Hagi behind, as Hagi took it as an order from her to help the others fight the chiropteran

"So Old man, you just want to die that quickly, Shame!" Said Kiba Kicking George Away as he was about to deliver the finishing blow Jack arrives and blocks the kokuenken with the Garoken as Kiba Sees Jack,

"You've caused so much pain and suffering, And for What? A horror that we couldn't find for you to Fight." Jack said Kicking him away as he raises the Garoken cutting a Portal summoning His Armor becoming Garo and attacking Kiba causing Him to stumble back as he was being slashed by Garo.

Then Garo looks at George but kept on attacking Kiba instead Causing George to Recover and join in on the Attack. As Garo's and Kiba's swords deadlock with each other for they are now evenly matched after Jack had become stronger by slaining every horror in a cave before the ball. But Then Kiba Pulls out a Halberd, The AnkokuZan and Strikes Garo Away with it but only to get a Punch to the Chest by George after he jumped off of Garo's Shoulder while he, Making Kiba drop his Halberd and Causing him to get Angry.

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" Kiba Yelled lighting the Kokuenken but then he is attacked by the Two Hagane knights causing the flame on the kokuenken to go out as he clashes with the two titleless knights and suddenly Saya Joins in the Fight with her cutting the cape off of Kiba enraging him some more.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kiba Said pushing the two knights back and Grabbing Saya by the throat lifting her up.

"I'm going to kill you right here and Now." said Kiba as he readies himself to stab Saya but then George wraps his arms around trying to restraint him but overpowers him as he throws Saya Towards Garo.

"Saya!" Garo said as he disengages his armor reverting back to Jack and catching her so the armor won't burn her making them crash on the ground as he caught her but then they see Kiba Stab George causing their eyes to widen after witnessing what has Happened.

"You are of no use to me Anymore, Enjoy your Last moments of life with your family." said in an angry tone Kiba throws George Towards Jack and Saya.

"Next Time you die "Little Brother" and Next time you won't be so lucky girl." Kiba said as he summons a Madoba and rides off into the distance vanishing out of sight as The two Hagane knights go to where George, Jack and Saya are as the Bronze Hagane knight kneels over to George as he lays there Weak from Fighting Kiba and due to his stab wound he got from Kiba

"Dad!" The Bronze Knight Said Disengaging his armor revealing himself to be Kai as Tears fall from his eyes while he grasps his father's hand.

"Kai just in time to say goodbye, Before long I'll turn into a monster like Forest as my wounds start to close up I can feel it, I'm starting to lose my mind." George Says as he struggles to keep his Human mind intact. As the other Hagane Knight disengages his armor revealing to be Riku as he begins to cry as well.

"Jack, Saya Only the two of You are going to have to do it, Only your Blood and Jack's sword can kill these monsters." George said struggling to maintain his humanity.

"You must Mix your Blood with mine by using Jack's Sword." George said as blood pours to the ground, "So I can die now while I'm still your Father, Saya" Said George As Hagi Appears with Amber, Memori and Jin all bruised up as their battle with Karl was tough and they saw what happened and telling us that Karl got away.

"Saya, it's up to you now" Hagi Said as Kai Looks up at him "Wait, Can't Someone do something?" Kai asked as Everyone Looks down knowing there's nothing they can do.

"Kai, Once Someone becomes A Horror or a Madou horror, there's no chance of them going back to being human, the best we can do for them is to end their suffering but it's also rare that they can remain in control of their bodies but what we don't know is for how long. That is why We makai knights must end their suffering before the horror can cause Harm to others" Jack said while trying to hold back tears, cutting a small energy circle transforming only the garoken as Saya cries while grabbing Jack's arm and grasps the blade of the Garoken cutting her hand and sending blood down the blade as a drop of her blood drips onto the puddle of George's blood causing it to crystalize.

"I can't do it, I can't." Saya Said crying as George reaches for her hand as She grabs her father's hand as they look at each other.

"Saya, I'm still your father isn't that right Sweetheart?" George asked "Yes" Saya replies and nods as George looks at Kai and Riku. "Kai don't cry, you're the man of the family, take good care of your brother and sister" George said, "I will" Kai Replied as he turns around trying to wipe his tears away.

"Riku I see You and Kai became Makai knights like Jack and Memori, I wish I could've been there to see you become one,But remember Riku, you're a knight like Jack now. So make Your family proud" George said as he looks at Memori and Amber.

"And You two love birds better stay out of trouble" George said As Amber and Memori try to laugh while holding their tears back but Amber softly cries and George looks at Jack.

"And Jack Once you find Koran, Make sure he gets What's coming to him." George Said as Jack nods before George's back at Saya. "Saya wherever your life takes you, always follow your heart, you must learn to accept your past. And When you feel like giving up remember Nankurunaisa, Live for Today but look Forward to tomorrow and Don't forget to smile" George Said and Nods at Jack telling him he's ready.

As Jack puts the garoken in the reverse grip position as Kai, Riku and Saya put their hands on Jack's hand while he is holding the garoken letting him know to end George's pain together as they all push the garoken into George's Chest causing him to die and be free of the pain of being half Horror and half chiropteran as he dies with a smile on his face, letting them that he died with his humanity intact before his body crystallized and shatters, Leaving behind Red Soul Metal this time in an ingot instead of 1 ore. as Black smoke is seen being absorbed into the blade of the Garoken as a sign that the Horror half has been sealed.

"Let's Get Back to the Ship and Plan our Next attack." Jack Said as He, Kai and Riku pick up the ingots of red soul metal while Hagi takes what remains of George's Body as they go back to the Ship.

(Back at the Ship)

When they Arrived back at the Ship they See David and Julia waiting for them wondering where George is as The look on their Faces tell David and Julia that they didn't get to George in time and save him like they planned as they See what Remains of George's body.

"All of That Planning, Wasted and We couldn't save him" David Said Hitting a wall While Julia and Riku are Seen tending to everyone's injuries.

"Not All is lost though" Amber Said pulling her Madou brush and a Map pinpointing the Location of Koran And Karl as the map shows green flames that are leading to some Ruins telling that Koran, Karl and the rest of their Chiropteran army are there.

"So We now know their next location, But First I must go the Watchdog and see about these ingots of soul metal to see if they can be cleansed before being turned into a makai blade" Jack Said leaving while taking the red soul metal ingots with him.

(Watchdog tower)

As Jack looks for the watchdog but she is is Nowhere to be found until suddenly a different watchdog shows up, "Why are you shouting, I'm right here." The Watchdog said laying down on a bunch of cushions as she appears to be a pale young woman with a bored and lazy personality.

"You, Who are you?" Jack Asked wondering who the pale watchdog is as she points to the wolf statue. "You've come here for that and purify the red soul metal you have, right?" The Watchdog asked as Jack nods.

"Then get it over with and get to your trial of inner shadows." The Watchdog said taking a bite of a strawberry.

"The Trial? But I didn't slay 100 horrors, Who are you and how did I slay 100 horrors?" Jack asked. "The name is Garm and the 100th you've slain goes by the Name of "George Miyagusuku" he's was the 100th Horror and yes That hybrid counted as a horror " Garm said as a Distraught Jack Remembers last night as A tear runs down his cheek reminding him of his past but collects himself and puts the ingots on the Ground near Garm as she casts a madou spell turning the Soul metal Ingots into Training makai blades as Jack picks one of them and inserts it into the wolf statue as It was cleansed of evil Ki but then a red crystal dropped out the wolf statue's mouth and near Jack's foot as He Points Zaruba as it to see what it is.

"I Sense no evil ki coming from it, but the red soul metal that was purified feels so powerful now." Zaruba said as Jack picked the crystal up and looks at the red soul metal as he thought of something.

"You're thinking about Teaching Saya on how to wield Soul metal aren't you?" Zaruba asked as Jack nods putting the Garoken in the wolf statue's mouth as a A sealed horror dagger lands near Jack's foot this time dodging it as it's blade nearly hit his foot.

"Should I take this as a sign, That I'm going to die?" Jack thought in his mind as he looks down at the Dagger and walks out of the tower and getting back to the others.

(The Ship)

Back at the Ship we see Riku sitting down and looking at the water thinking about the words George said to him before he died Until the sound of footsteps were heard as He turns his head and sees Amber Carrying a weapon case as She looks at Riku and kept on going as she puts her index finger on her lips telling him to stay quiet about it for now.

"Wonder What she's Doing with that?" Riku asked himself turning his head back to continue looking at the ocean but hears Jack talking To Saya as he sees Him giving her a trainee makai blade as she takes it only to fall to the ground with it as Soul metal is known for being heavy and responds to the wielder based on their strength and thoughts in other words a trained body and a strong will.

"Saya!" Said Riku running to Saya's Side and helping her up as Saya lifts the trainee Makai blade as her eyes glow red and wielding it with ease now, Surprising Jack and Riku for it only took Kai and Riku a few days and several hours of training for them to master soul metal but then as her eyes return to normal it became heavy again.

"We've got a long day ahead of us." Jack said Helping Her back up on her feet, As he decides to train her by teaching her how to wield soul metal without using her chiropteran mode first.

"I see you can lift it with no problem while your powers are active but you must be able to wield it without your chiropteran powers first Saya" Said Jack while passing a Bokken to Saya as she takes the wooden sword from Jack while Hagi arrives and watches along with Riku as Saya grips her weapon while Jack gets into a fighting stance with another Bokken.

"Give everything you've got Saya and don't hold back." Said Jack putting the edge tip of the bokken against his forearm making a battle stance like another golden knight from a long time ago as Saya charges at him with everything she's got but Jack counters and deadlocks with her.

"Saya, You must give it all you got, which means every strike must count, and everytime there's opening chance you must take it," Jack said as Saya punches him knocking him back a bit making his lip bleed a little.

"You're learning, Good but you still got a long way to go." Jack said wiping the blood off his lip and charging at Saya and was about to strike her until, WHACK!, Jack is blocked by Hagi as his Bokken is broken after it made contact against Hagi's Cello case

."Hagi he was just training me so I can Be able to wield Soul metal and fight the hybrids." Saya Said Telling Hagi that it's only Training as Jack Looks at the broken Bokken in his hands and looks for the broken part of it as it lands right next to Riku Then Amber walks up while she's wielding a Blue Makai Blade with ease as Everyone looks at her and wondering how she's able to hold a makai blade.

"Amber? Is there something you're not telling us?" Jack Asked As Amber kept on walking ignoring everyone as they kept looking at her.

"Believe it or not Jack, She's Now the first Female to inherit the Armor of Thunder Knight Baron, So now she's Both a Makai Priest and A Makai knight." Zaruba said As Everyone except for Hagi went wide-eyed. (You weren't Expecting that uh EZ RIder? if you're reading this)

"Wh-What, How, When? I have so many questions and how long was this going on for? " Jack asked as Zaruba Chuckled, "about 2 weeks before she arrived in okinawa, I thought you knew by the Smell of Soul metal on her?" Zaruba Said while chuckling,

"I Can't smell soul metal like you because I'm not a talking piece of jewelry." Jack said in an annoyed tone as Riku and Saya laughed.

(2 weeks before the events in Okinawa)

We see Amber training with a Makai blade under her father's supervision and is enduring harsh training from a former user of the Baron armor who is teaching Amber as they Train and train and train from Dusk until Dawn and Then the Former Baron kept going forth with quick and heavy strikes switching back and forth and then Amber pulls out her Madou brush as She blocks an attack with a makai blade in one hand and attacks with her madou brush in the other striking the former baron and sending him back.

"Amber enough" Amber's Father said as the former Baron stands and bows down to her, and Presents her with his Makai blade the Raimeiken as Amber grabs it and wields it.

"The Armor has deemed you worthy but you must continue to train before you can use it but when to use the armor is up to you to decide." Amber's father said as the former Baron rises and walks away with a smile on his face as Amber smiles knowing that she'll one day find the Horror that Ended her father's role as a Makai knight a Role that she must take over for her father as a knight and a priest.

(the ship, Present day)

As we see Saya, Jack, And Memori getting ready to head out to the Vietnam War Ruins only to be interrupted by a noise in Jack's quarters as he is seen cleaning the Garoken then the Blonde Woman's voice From Jack's dream is heard.

"I see you haven't Change Your Ways, That's Good but You should focus more Le-" The Voice said as Jack turns before the Voice of the blonde woman could finish her sentence as it had stopped. Making Jack have Doubts about him being Worthy of Being Garo after what Koran did to his Master as the Voice in his Head gets louder and louder every time someone he cares about Dies as it starts to become doubt but Collects himself and Heads out.

(24 Hours later, Night time)

We see Saya, Hagi, Jack, Amber, and Memori along with David, Julia and Lewis Traveling to the Vietnam war ruins as Saya stands in the boat at the front looking at the water as she turns around. "Diva?" Saya asked David as he lit a cigarette

"Yes, We must follow our Ultimate Objective, Diva." David said as Jack, Amber and Memori Listen in. Then Amber Asks "Then The Phantom?" Asked Amber.

"The Phantom is simply one who protects Diva, A Chevalier, Diva is Never Far from its Chevalier" said David as he smokes. "Or "her Chevalier." Which could be the Correct term David." Said Memori correcting David as David Continues.

"It's the Reason We tracked Delta 67 From Okinawa to Vietnam, It's Why we Pursued the Phantom, It was to Find Diva, You can Think of it as the Reason that Red shield Exists." Said David.

"Then if We Find Diva?" Saya Asked as Jack and the others wonder at that question as well. "It'll all be over" David replied.

"I see, This is going to be the end of it. This" Saya said as the sound of a small boat approaches them with four people on board.

(on board the boat)

As we See a Woman holding a compass with a red crystal on it as she introduces herself.

"I'm Clara" the woman introduces herself. "That's McCoy" Clara said as the man in the red bandana shows a bullet with a red crystal in it.

"Spencer" Clara said as Spencer shows a bullet with a red crystal also.

"Rodgers" Said Clara as Rodgers shows a bullet with a red crystal as well.

"Four?" Davd asked

"I heard we were coming to wipe out the Chiropterans, I only brought that would be useful, it is true that this Container isn't a decoy?" Clara asked as David hands her some photos.

"Its Shape, Color, and Number, All Match that of the Container Confirmed as Diva's 30 years ago." David said talking to Clara.

"30 years ago?" Memori asked. "Long story...they'll tell you Another time," Jack replied as David continued to talk.

"It's likely that since then, the air-conditioner and Support-frame were added to keep Diva Healthy. There's no way to Tell if it's the real thing until we break it open and Look." Said David as Clara gives the photos gave to him.

"And when do we attack?" Jack asked as Clara looked at him wondering who he is and why he's involved in this. "Who are these people" Clara asked.

"This is Jack, those Two over there are Amber and Memori they'll be helping us." David replied

"Then what's the plan for when we get there?" Clara asked as she agrees with Jack as David pulls out a map and Clara pulls out a flashlight and shined it on the map.

"At 0400 we make Landfall two kilometers Downstream from the plantation and head for the target point." David said pointing to the location on the map.

"So You're planning on going through the jungle?" Jack Asked "That's right, The target Building is on a Rubber plantation we'll reach after going through the Jungle, The Only way to get to the Place where the Container is Located is to head through this building." David Replied

"And if the Chiropterans Appear?" Clara asked

"Saya" David Called, "Yes?" Saya replied. "You can do it right?" David asked again "I will." Saya Replied as She determined to end this once and for all after what they did to George.

"Was it wise To Leave Kai and Riku with Jin for this mission?" Zaruba asks As Jack Nods to his Question.

"We need all the Help that we can get, After reading the newspaper yesterday morning about Kids going missing, I suspect Delta 67 is behind it and could be bringing them here to these Ruins, Which is Why we need three Teams, Saya and Hagi will be going with them to go after Diva, You, Amber and Memori will take care of the Horrors and Jin, Kai and Riku will find the missing children." David Said as Everyone nods in agreement.

(Some sort of mansion)

As Karl is seen by a couple of containers as it seems that there something or someone inside there. We see Van looking down at the containers as A Blonde man walks towards him along with Koran.

"Do you realize what you've done Koran?" Van Asked while Koran Smiled and pointed the Kokuenken at Van's throat as it felt like he was going to kill Van but Couldn't because he has other plans as he withdrew his sword from Van's neck as he looks to Solomon.

"You're going to be useful and you're going to help me Kill The Golden Knight." Koran said as Solomon is unphased by Koran's intimidation as he begins to walk off.

"If you want to know about that Samurai-man I suggest you stay and do as I say Solomon." Koran said only for Solomon to make some kind of a Blade out of one of his hands as He Charges at Koran only to be quickly defeated by him While Van watches Solomon lose as he is flown through a wall.

"I-Impossible, Solomon Lost to a human? And to Koran no less, I guess we have no choice but to move on with the next phase of the plan." Van thought to himself and watches Koran leave the premises while Solomon is left in the debris as Van Fears for his life.

"Oh and Van Make sure the Children are turned by Morning and have them listen to "The Song."

Because I need my part of the plan to work." Said Koran walking away while Van quivers in fear as he signals his men to accelerate the process of his part of the plan.

(underground cells)

Riku is seen strapped down to a bed in a cell as he struggles to get free but it's no use, while in another cell across from his, A Girl named Mui who only has one leg as she and Riku met Hours before being captured by Delta 67. "I think they are going to sell us." Mui said with a scared voice.

"Don't worry, Once my friends get here, we'll Protect you, after all I'm A knight." Riku said confidently as he remembers his father's word to him before his death.

Then the sounds of footsteps approaching Mui lays on the bed in her cell as The cell door opens on Riku's Side as it Reveals to be Kai.

"Yo." Kai greets his little brother as he Cuts Riku Free. while Jin Opens the other doors and frees the other children before Opening Mui's cell.

"She'll have to be carried out of here" Riku said pointing to Mui's Missing leg as Kai walks into her cell and started lifting and Carrying her.

"I'll carry her but you two have to fight if we Run into any Chiropteran or Horrors." said Kai as Jin and Riku nod as they go to find a way out while leading the Missing children to safety.

(With the Others, Jungle)

While The others go through to get to their target they stopped moving as the sound of the birds have stopped, Making them Prepared to defend themselves. "The Bird noises?" Saya asked herself As Red mist appears around Saya as she looks at everyone else as she starts to see visions but looks straight ahead.

"Hey, You okay Saya?" Memori asked as he draws his makai blade while Jack and Amber drew theirs.

"A song, I hear a song." Saya said as she's the only one who hears it, "What Song?" Jack Asked as he looks at Hagi gripping his hand as if it's like he's trying to control himself.

"Amber Use Uruba and contact Jin because Splitting up into Different team might have been a bad idea" Memori said as he Suggests it while Amber Agrees by Nodding.

(Container)

Van is Seen putting a Card in a card scanner to open the Container but it denied him entry. "Even my Card won't open it?" Van Asks as he Tries to enter a code but only to be stopped by Karl as he enters his card and it granted him access as he opens the container doors as Van is Surprised from he's seeing inside. "What The Hell is this?" Van asked.

"The Source of Delta 67." Solomon Relied as Van looks at him. "Diva seems to be having a Wonderful Dream." Solomon Continued as Karl Smiles

Then the sound of a Children's Choir is heard as Children in red cloaks start running out singing as Two men try recapturing them.

"What are you doing? Who said that You could release the mice?" Van Asked as Koran shows up and orders them to find Saya and the Other Makai knights and attack them by using hand gestures as he knows that they're coming for him as the Children began running to the jungle to find them.

(Jungle)

Soon as The Others get close to the target the children surround them as they stand there and Look at the Knights before approaching them, as One child appears behind McCoy and A voice is heard

"Welcome." As Karl's voice is heard as Everyone looks at him "I'm so Happy to see you again. Saya." Said Karl.

"Phantom, No, Karl!" Saya Said as Hagi and Jack stood in front of her, shielding her incase of an attack from karl.

"To cross swords with your friends like this… It's just like that Day Isn't it?" Karl Asked as the children stand there waiting for a signal to attack. "No" Saya replied as she is remembering her past. "It's not quite what I had in mind but it will do." Said Karl

"That's Enough Karl, Tell us Where Koran is and I promise that we'll make your death very quick." Jack Said as he had enough of his talk as he remembers Min's Death at the school when Karl turned himself into a Chiropteran Horror hybrid.

"Getting impatient are we? Well then Let's Put on another Performance… Of our Own Personal Vietnam War!" Karl Said as Saya screamed "Stop it!" wanting him to stop as she grabs her head but then a Child began to rush towards Saya very fast But Not As fast as Hagi threw one of his daggers at them as it stabs them in the chest.

"Hey, It's Just a Kid-" Clara said before she could finish her sentence as the dagger pops out of the child's chest as the child's wound heals revealing to be a chiropteran as the small chiropteran sheds its skin like a snake as well as the rest children reveal to be chiropterans.

"Such heartless monsters." Zaruba said as Jack Draws the garoken and the other makai knights drew their blades as well. As the Chiropterans start attacking Red shield start heading to the building as they shoot at the small chiropterans while the Knights take of them down as they know that there's no hope for the children that were turned anymore..

"We'll Catch up with you, Go!" Jack said summoning his armor becoming Garo while Amber cuts a Halo around herself as the Halo rises opening a portal as she is donned in Blue armor for She has become a slender and more feminate version of Baron the Thunder Knight as she attacks the Small chiropterans cutting a few of them down While Memori becomes Zen and cuts some down himself. As the three Makai Knights handle the rear, as Red shield reached the Building, David Struggles to get the Door open Clara, Spencer, McCoy and Rodgers provide Cover fire to keep the Chiropterans off their backs as they were being blasted away but kept getting back on their feet.

"Saya!" David Said As Saya is still holding her head as she's struggling with some sort of pain.

"We've come all this way.." Said David. "Get out of the Way" Spencer Said as he blasts the door hinges and kicks the door open, Signalling everyone to get in the building as Hagi carries Saya inside "The Container is Out Back, I'm going on Ahead!" David said.

"Okay!" Rodgers said while he and McCoy give them covering fire.

"Let's go." McCoy said about to turn around but then he gets attacked by one of the small Chiropterans attacking his face as Rodgers Hesitates to fire but instead grabs his pistol and shoots the chiropteran in its face getting him off of McCoy only to see him dead and his body was now devoid of Blood then The Small chiropteran regenerates and kills Rodgers as the scene goes black.

(Hallway)

The Rest of Red shield are running through the hall of the building only to be ambushed by more Chiropterans as they crash through the windows while Clara Shoots at Them sending them away. As The Coast is clear giving them a moment to breathe Saya is Seen Leaning against the Wall breathing heavy while holding her Sword Only For Clara to Grab Her.

"Why won't You fight?" Clara asked as Saya Has her eyes closed "You're All We've Got!" Clara Said as Saya Opens her eyes. "I can't… The Song." Saya Said,

"Song?" Clara asked. "Clara, Above You!" Spencer Said as More Chiropterans show up as She Fires her gun at them while Spencer fires his Shotgun at the other as Saya is on the ground A Red Cloaked Child is Standing in front of her "Saya!" David Called to her As Saya turns to look at David.

"What are you doing?" David Asked as a Chiropteran Attacks him as Saya adverts her eyes looking at the child as the Child lifts their head revealing to have blood red eyes and smiles.

"No." Saya Said while getting back a little as the child turns into a chiropteran and approaches Saya. "Kill it, KILL IT!, Saya Fight!" David Said while Struggling to get the chiropteran off of him as Saya looks at the Small Chiropteran

"I can't." Saya Said as she can't bring herself to kill it but Then Hagi came and Struck the chiropteran as the deadly blow knocked its head off..literally. As Blood gushes out from its neck where its head was As Saya Remembers more of her past as Visions kept showing up in her head.

But Then A green flame is seen burning the Chiropterans into piles of ashes as Garo Baron and Zen Emerge from the Flame as Clara And Spencer aimed their guns at them

"Easy there, It's us!" Zen said as he disengages his armor reverting back to Memori as Baron and Garo do the same reverting back to Amber and Jack.

"What the hell are you three?" Clara asked as she and Spencer lower their weapons. "We're Makai Knights and we're on your side remember?" Jack exclaimed,

"You're Lucky you didn't run into any horrors or the five of you would've gotten devoured by them or These Tiny Chiropterans." Amber Said sheathing the Raimeiken and brings out a Madou Brush and uses a spell to Help locate the container as a small Green sphere of makai energy is seen guiding them them to the container but leads them to a wide corridor as Hagi sets Saya Down so she can rest a bit but then More Chiropterans show up and attack everyone as Saya stares at a painting at the wall while lying on the floor and everyone fights the Chiropterans while she continues to hear a woman singing.

(Somewhere in Saya's Mind)

As Saya Is Somewhere else surrounded by water as She wonders where she is as she walks to find the source of the person who is singing the song only to find a Tower as she stares at the tower a blue rose falls in the water but then she see Reflections of George, Kai and RIku in the water.

"Dad?, Kai?, Riku?" Saya asked herself seeing her reflection in the water like a mirror as her reflection in the water began to crack as the sky turned red and Visions from her past began to surface while seeing the memories of her past as she sees What happens in the old Vietnam war as they became so intense for her, she snaps as her chiropteran mode is activated by her memories of the past.

(Reality/ Corridor)

As Saya snaps back into reality only to Attack everyone as she sees everyone as an enemy as her mind is now clouded by her troubled memories. Spencer points his gun at Saya only to be Cutdown by her As Karl Laughs while hanging from A chandelier, delighted at What Saya just did.

"Splendid! This Is the Perfect Stage!" Said Karl donning his mask while David points his gun at Karl and shoots only for him to Dodge the bullet by swiftly moving from the Chandelier, Surprising David as Saya Was about cut him down but then Hagi pushes David out of the way and Punches her in the stomach making her stop her attack.

"Saya, Wake up" Said Haji as Saya pushes him to the ground as she bites somewhere near his neck. As Hagi winches a little while She's biting him. As David looks on but Then Kai Shows up after seeing what has occurred as he looks at the carnage that Saya has caused.

"Kai What are You doing here?" Memori asked As Jack Helps Amber Up. "You're supposed to be With Jin and Riku" Amber Said as she gets back on her feet After Jack helped her up. "Saya" Kai said as Jack Looks and sees What she's doing.

"Yes! Saya" Karl said as Saya sets her sights on Karl. "At last I can, once again, Meet The Saya from That Time." Karl said with glee. "Now Come here… Dance… This Time with me!" Karl said giving a hand gesture as Saya gets off of Hagi and heads towards Karl.

"Saya." Hagi said looking at Saya. "Oh No!" Hagi said as She seems to go berserk because of her body movement.

"Yes.. Let's Dance." Karl Said to Saya as she Charges at Him screaming. "SAYA!" Kai Yelled then all of a sudden Saya Stopped. "What has Happened to you? What are you doing, Saya? Saya!" Kai Asked as Saya looks at the Titleless makai Knight as her eyes change for his voice has reached her breaking her out of the trance.

"Kai?" Saya Asked as She walk towards her brother, Shocking Kai as he trips over something after taking a step backwards. "What!?" Karl exclaimed as Saya Looks at her hand and sword seeing blood on her clothes and sword before dropping her weapon and dropping to the ground herself.

"I'll Check on Clara." Said Amber going to Clara's Side as Jack helps Hagi up before going to Saya. as Kai is still on the ground looking at his sister. "Why? What the Hell have you done!?" Karl asked as Kai looks at him "What Have you done to Saya?" Karl Asked while he lunges toward Kai and was about to strike but then a voice was heard.

"Karl… Control yourself." revealing to be solomon's voice as Karl stopped only for Kai to be pushed out of the Way by Clara as She shoots Karl, Making him retreat and crash through one of the windows. As The Coast is clear for the moment Clara clenches her chest for she was in pain.

"Clara!" Saya Said as she moves toward to Clara and holds her in her arms. "Ms Clara, Hang in there! Ms. Clara!" Saya Said as Clara Realized that Saya isn't berserking she gasps softly before speaking. "Saya You're… You're back to your old self." Clara said bleeding from her wound. "Did… I do This?" Saya Asked as she felt for what she's done.

"If you had that Kind of power, I'd have Rather you'd used it earlier." Clara said as she winces in pain. "Ms. Clara" Saya said. "Quickly, the Container." Clara looking at David. "Understood." David Responded.

"They're the kind of People Who'd Do this to Children, KIll them all for me, Only You… Can Protect.. Can Protect our tomorrow." Clara Said as she grows weak.

Thinking back to what George Said Saya saw a vision of her father giving her and the others some words of wisdom before dying.

"Only you can do it." Clara said as The others move on from Clara as Amber, Jack and Memori had sad looks on their faces as they know her intentions are without having her say much and know that they must leave a new friend behind especially that she's sacrificing herself just so the others can reach their goal.

"Hey." Clara said as the makai knights look at her. "Don't be so sad I know what I've signed up for now go and KIck their asses for me." Clara said with a smile as They all Nod and head towards the area where the container is.

(5 minutes later)

As the Others head towards outside to get to the container. As More Chiropterans gather in the Corridor, then Clara is seen pulling out a grenade "It's Time… For this Old Lady… To Go to Heaven" Clara said pulling the pin with her teeth and dropping the grenade as it rolls on the floor while Clara smiles as a chiropteran lunges towards her as the grenade explodes killing her and taking as many chiropterans with her. As the Explosion blasts through the windows Alerting everyone outside Including Koran as he smirks while grasping the Kokuenken.

As Red shield and the makai knights minus Kai reached their destination only to be greeted by Koran while they see Van, Solomon and Karl behind him as Well as the containers connected to cables some helicopters as Saya and Jack remember seeing Solomon at the Ball before it all went to hell with the chiropterans attacking there.

"I see My Little Brother has come to see me" Koran said pointing his blade at Jack as he walked towards him.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to George and for what you did to those kids back there!" Jack said Drawing the garoken As The others head towards the other three as Van looks at Saya while heading to one of the choppers. "Don't tell me that she's the Samurai man." Van said as he boards the helicopter as Solomon was about to board he stops for a brief moment.

"Karl, Assist Koran and Make sure he lives because I want to see what his Grand plan is and do whatever you want to the others but keep Saya and The Golden knight alive even if you must interfere in his fight." Solomon said as he boards while Karl looks at him.

"Understood." Said Karl heading towards Saya as her Eyes Glow red while she walked towards him as well ready to kill.

As Karl Transforms into his Chiropteran Horror form as Amber and Memori were about to summon their armors only to be stopped by Saya as she walks past them to fight Karl herself.

"What is she doing?" Memori asked as Amber walks along with her because Karl is not only a chiropteran but also a horror so she decided to help her as Memori watches on. "I'll never understand her" Said Memori walking along with her to help Saya.

(Jack and Koran)

Jack and Koran are seen clashing swords with each other

"I'll tell you that this will be different than last time little brother!" Koran Said running towards Jack as Jack does the same and Deadlocks with Koran as both makai knights looked at each other in the eye.

"What you did to George, and to those kids, Is Unforgivable You're not A Makai Knight, You're nothing but a power hungry monster who is Worse than a Horror!" Jack said While deadlocking with Koran before Koran headbutts Jack knocking him away as he laughs while grabbing his mado necklace

"Yes but he was just the appetizer and so were those kids but they weren't the ones that I need for the ritual to bring "HIM" Back!" Koran said Blowing into the necklace and swinging it in the air Summoning his armor becoming KIba the Dark knight.

"I don't plan on dying here but if I am, I'm taking you with me, Koran!" Jack said Summoning his Armor becoming Garo as the sound of a wolf snarling in the distance is heard. "There is no Escape for you this Time Koran." Garo said Running towards Kiba and started clashing with him.

Garo Swung the garoken only to be countered by KIba as he Kicks him, making Garo stagger a bit before Kiba tackles him into the wall of the building and started beating Garo Mercilessly with his fist as Garo endures one blow after another But then he grabs Kiba's fist and kicks him away so he can recover and continue to fight as he gets out of the wall.

"When did you get so strong little brother?" Kiba asked getting back on his feet and attacks Garo again only this time Garo counters him Parrying and Cuts his Cape off Angering KIba making him swing the kokuenken very wildly in hopes to hit Garo but Dodges every one of his sword swings and other attacks but then small Chiropterans jump in and start attacking Garo.

"What the?" Garo asked himself while fighting off the small chiropterans but then KIba comes in for a hit, striking him off balance as the small chiropterans scream in pain from touching the soul metal of Garo's armor but when Kiba is about to deliver the final blow he's suddenly Attacked by Kai in his hagane armor. "That was for my Father" Said Kai as he focuses on the chiropterans attacking Garo.

"Kai!" Garo Said as Kai slashes the small chiropterans off of him and sets his Sights on Kiba.

"I see Someone wants revenge for what happened to Daddy." Said Kiba Taunting Kai as Kai ran towards him and Clashing swords with him as Garo Watches on. "Damn It Kai!" Garo said getting up and ran towards Kai to help him fight Kiba because Kai is still a rookie makai knight.

"You Put my Dad in the Hospital, Took him away and then you turned him into some kind of Monster, I'LL KILL YOU KORAN!" Kai said fighting Kiba as the Bronze hagane knight kept swinging his Sword at him but gets Knocked down by the Dark knight as Kiba walks towards Kai.

"Your Father Chose To Save the Golden Knight by giving himself up inorder to spare his life and You never wondered why?" Kiba asked as he raises the Kokuenken getting ready to kill The Bronze knight but is knocked back By Garo as He looks at the golden knight.

"It's because George treated me like Family for helping him, Something That YOU Failed to understand Koran!" Garo said Helping Kai up from the ground as the Makai knights look at Kiba while Kiba looks back at them.

"Family? FAMILY!?" Kiba asked as he lights kokuenken activating his blazing armament. "You're the one who doesn't know and will never understand about Family since You're the one that Inherited a Bloodline that isn't from your own Family!" Kiba Said Enraged and Running towards Garo and Kai.

(Saya, Hagi and other makai Knights)

We now see Saya, Hagi, Baron, and Zen Fighting Karl as He turns his left arm into a Blade like weapon and attacks Saya only for her to block his attack as she deadlocks with him then Baron and Zen attack him from the right but he blocks their attack with his prosthetic arm then Hagi throws Daggers into his body but have no effect on him due to his Horror side as He knocks the Two Makai Knights Back while Saya Charges in on him as she swings with an overhead strike but Karl blocks it deadlocking with her once again.

"Splendid!" Karl said as he Kicks Saya away from knocking her to the ground.

"Hey AssButt!" Said Zen as he appears and Attacks Karl from behind only to be knockback by him as Baron uses her Blazing armament on Karl as the blue flames burn him before he can grab her as the burning and pain distracts him while giving Saya a chance to strike him while she charges at him as she cuts one of his legs, Karl roars in pain as Saya's blood can still harm him causing his leg to crystalize as he jumps onto the building and flees inside forcing Saya to follow him inside as she gives chase.

(inside mansion)

While inside she loses track of him but hears a roar as Karl grabs an axe amputates his crystallizing leg off and escapes through a window leaving a trail of horror blood behind but his wounds will heal due to his Chiropteran half. As Saya arrives she's sees his dismembered leg as it was crystalized but Karl has already escaped as Saya follows the trail of horror blood and finds the broken window realizing she's too late.

"KARL!" Saya yelled at the top of her lungs as Jin, Riku along with Mui and what's left of the other kids as Saya looked at them.

(back outside)

Garo and Kai are still fighting Kiba as the three clash swords as Kai kept striking his makai blade against Kiba's Kokuenken over and over and over and over again bringing him to one knee as Kiba laughs.

"Keep going Kid give me all you got!" Kiba said Laughing as he counters by punching him, as the blow knocks him away but then Garo jumps over and raising his sword and brings it down on Kiba, Slashing his face.

Then Kiba Screams in pain as the kiba armor disengages as Koran's hood falls down revealing Koran's Face for he has Black hair with a braided ponytail and Green eyes as he looks at him with a slash going from Northwest to southeast on his face as he bleeds and his face is now scarred, Angered he points his finger at Garo and Kai as they disengage their armors and Look at him.

"You will Pay, Both You and Your Little "Family", Especially that Whore, You may have won This battle but You Cannot Stop for what's coming, For I have what I need, I'll let you live for now But when the ritual is done "He" will return and "He" Will Aid me in your Demise "Jack", So Long!" Koran said Running into the jungle and Disappearing out of sight as An explosion is heard sending a helicopter blade towards Jack and Kai as the blade gets near them until Jack deflects it with the garoken making it land at the back porch of the building barely missing Jin, Saya, Riku and the others by several feet.

"HEY WATCH IT GOLDEN KNIGHT, WE GOT KIDS OVER HERE!" Jin yelled as Jack and Kai look at the other and find all of them okay as Memori and Amber arrive helping David walk as he was hurt while trying to get the container but the Helicopter he was trying to hijack was blown up while airborne. Jack Walked to where Koran was as he noticed Koran dropped something while he ran into the jungle. to find that it was a Keycard he dropped and on it it Says "Cinq Fleches" as Jack picked it up while looking at it he goes back to everyone to regroup with them then Jin approaches Jack Giving him an empty blood bag that says "Delta 67" on it.

"So Delta 67 isn't an Organization, it's a substance, So that Cinq Fleches is our True Enemy and Target." Jin said to Jack while David overhears them and limps over to Jack as He Hands David the keycard as Saya and Hagi look at Jack and the other Makai knights as Kai walks to Riku and Mui.

"Did they Inject you with anything like from a blood bag, Riku?" Kai asked as Riku shook his head while carrying Mui but she had a sad look on her face.

"Mui What's wrong?" Riku Asked as Mui looked at him as tears began to stream down her face.

"They injected us with that stuff earlier before they brought Riku." said Mui as she started to cry while Jack and David approached. "I'll call it in." David said contacting Julia and Lewis as he felt like that something needs to be done.

(Several minutes later)

We See Mui and the other being put in cages as Soldiers are seen with David while The Makai Knights Look on as Riku is seen talking with Mui as He say his goodbyes to her,

"This is too Excessive, They're just kids, they shouldn't be treated like animals!" Jin Said While David walk towards the Knights and looks at Jack. "You Four Should get Going, me and David are going to talk for a bit" Jack Said as the rest but Jin leave.

"Riku's Clean, we haven't found puncture wounds on him so he wasn't injected with delta 67." David said as Jin was about to grab him by the collar because of him putting the kids in cages but is stopped by Jack. "Why put the kids in cages?" Jack asked

"You saw what happened back in the jungle, Because of that we can't risk it until we find a way of changing them back for good." David said as Jack backs off while Jin get close to David.

"If you hurt those kids or do Anything to Mui That Will Make Riku Sad, You will feel my Wrath." Jin said walking towards Kai and Riku.

Jack is seen Looking at the Jungle to where Koran ran off to, he began thinking about what Koran said and what he meant by "HIM" but then Saya and Hagi walk by to check on him. "Jack it's time to go back home, Back to Okinawa." Saya said as Hagi notices a red envelope in his left hand.

"Aren't you going to light it and see what your orders are?" Hagi Asked as Jack tears it to shreds and throws it against the wind as it blows the pieces away.

"He's waiting there for me, I know it." Jack said as Saya wondered who he's talking about as Jack walks back to the boat.

(the boat)

As everyone on the boat is heading back to Okinawa Jack is seen with a discouraged Look on his face thinking about the person who is waiting for him back in Okinawa as Everyone looked at him while he thinks, as Riku Looked towards Saya. "Saya?" Riku asked as Saya looked at him.

"How could something so horrible have happened, Why must You fight, Saya?" Riku Asked

"So No one Like Mui would have to go through like your Father did, and like us Makai knights, she fights as One Who protects. when we get back to Okinawa and Omoro, I gotta deal with something first and then Deal with Ouga, my Father." Jack Said as Amber, Jin and Memori went Wide eyed when they heard the makai knight named "Ouga" and added to their shock is that Ouga is Jack's father.

"I thought Zaruba told you three that Ouga was coming?" Jack asked as the three makai knights grabbed him and start pulling his face as a response as Saya, Kai, and Riku looked confused as they looked at each other before looking back at the makai knights. "I Didn't Know that you still had Family, What's your Father Like?" Saya asked as Jack pushes the other off to the side with his left.

"You'll know when you see him." Jack replied as He sound that he is not looking forward to seeing his Father after all these years.

(Scene Change, Somewhere with Cinq Fleches)

"We nearly had them, and You've Failed. Koran not only Karl lost not one but two of his limbs and you've lost against the golden knight, how do you explain yourself?" Van asked as Koran ignores him as he looks at his now scarred face in a mirror as he begins laughing while Karl is getting his leg replaced as Van began to sweat for he felt scared hearing the laugh coming from Koran as he starts slowly back away.

"Watch your Tongue Van, In a month's time, the Moon will be full and the fog will lift and then I can bring The one that was defeated by Garo a long time ago from a different world to our world Here, oh and Van if you try to cross me again. I'll Make sure that you get fed to Karl." Koran said Walking off as he toss some dog tags on the floor near Van as Van felt a shiver go down his spine while he looks at Karl.

"I see so that's his plan all along but what does it have to do with Diva?" Solomon said as he walked out of the shadows while Van is Beginning to get more and more scared of Koran each day as Solomon is seen standing next to Karl.

"You know Amshel has been contacted and he'll be on his way in the next few days and he wants to know about Saya and this Golden knight. But importantly He wants to know more about your new power." Solomon said walking away while Karl began to think about what he's going to do when Amshel arrives.

(Somewhere in Okinawa)

We see a middle aged man with a grey hair in a ponytail with a grey goatee and brown eyes and was carrying a white sword and wearing a Grey duster walking through town trying to look for Omoro as he searched for hours and hours until he found it, As the Man lifts his left arm and reveals wearing on his hand a Madou ring that looked exactly like Zaruba except it's colored completely Gold.

"Saruba, is this the Place where My Son is?" The man asked as his madou began to speak.

"Yes, Reed, he was here but he should be returning soon." Saruba said as his voice was more gruff than Zaruba's.

"Good, then I've found you Son, and once you return, it will be time to come home.." Reed Said in a tone that he means business and not to be trifled with.

To be Continued…

(Sorry this chapter took so long but it's Because of Real Life Stuff getting in the way and I have been raising a kitten for 8 weeks now and I wanted this Chapter to have no spacing issues and I wanted it to be perfect. If you like this Chapter leave a review and I'm going to try to get the next chapter done by january or march at the latest because those are my goals. I hope this REALLY LONG chapter entertains you and have a wonderful day and night)


End file.
